Pensamos que era uma brincadeira
by Mago Merlin
Summary: Gina encontra um garoto machucado no pomar da Toca. E decide cuidar dele. Depois de curado, os dois em uma bricadeira acabam como algo a mais. Como será que a Familia Weasley reagirá a noticia?
1. Cuidando de um desconhecido

Capítulo 1 – Cuidando de um desconhecido.

Gina estava aborrecida. Seus irmãos estavam jogando quadribol, e ela foi proibida por eles. Isso só a deixava com raiva.

Ela já tinha sete anos e poderia muito bem voar em uma vassoura. Esses idiotas já voavam antes disso. Pensou a ruiva sentada encostada em uma árvore.

-"Você é uma menina. E Meninas não jogam quadribol." – disseram eles. Se eles soubessem...

Desde os cinco anos, Gina arrombava o armário de vassouras e voava. Até que sua mãe descobriu, e ao invés de dar uma bronca, disse para ela pegar sempre uma vassoura diferente, para que os meninos não percebessem.

Ela já tinha seus planos para mostrar para esses machistas que meninas podiam jogar e algumas vezes melhor que os meninos. Ela iria primeiro para Hogwarts, onde entraria para o time da suas casa, que ela torcia para ser a Grifinória. Ganharia a taça e esfregaria na cara dos irmãos. Depois ela seria contratada pelas Harpias de Holyhead. E em algum momento se casaria com Harry Potter.

Eram planos simples feitos por uma menina, mas que tinha tudo para dar certo.

Se pelo menos Gui estivesse ali, ela teria ajuda.

Bom se ela não poderia jogar, ela ficou ali imaginando torturas para seus irmãos. Coisas bobas, mas que na mente de uma menina eram grandes coisas. Como esconder os livros de Percy, bagunçar as coisas dos gêmeos para eles não sabem de quem é o que, ou mudar a cor dos uniformes dos pôsteres que Rony tinha em seu quarto.

Ela não poderia entender como o irmão gostava tanto dos Chudley Cannons, um time que não vencia há tanto tempo. Ela podia jurar que um dia o quarto todo seria laranja.

Ela ainda era mais as Harpias.

Gina estava perdida em seus sonhos com jogos que ela participaria.

Foi quando um barulho de galhos quebrados chamou a sua atenção. Algo se aproximava pelo pomar.

Não era incomum isso. Normalmente um pequeno animal aparecia por ali.

Mas não era um animal, mas um menino. Que Gina acreditou que devia ter a sua idade. Devia ser da cidade.

O menino não a percebeu ali, parecia mais preocupado com algo atrás dela.

Gina se levantou e pode dar uma olhada nele. As roupas dele eram largas e estavam sujas de lama, ramos e sangue. Em uma de suas mãos estava um óculos partido. A outra segurava o peito. Tinha um ferimento na testa, já que ali tinha muito sangue. E cabelos negros bagunçados, o que poderia ser por conta do que causou o estado dele.

Ele parou e se encostou em uma árvore. Estava ofegando, e visivelmente com dor. Por um segundo, ele pareceu descansar, mas pareceu confuso.

- Oi. – disse Gina assustando o menino.

O garoto olhou para trás para ter certeza de algo, e depois para a menina na sua frente. Ele tentou colocar os óculos de novo, mas só consegui uma lente de cada vez.

- Oi. – respondeu ele, como se achasse que era o melhor a fazer.

- Meu nome é Gina.

- Harry. – disse ele. – Onde eu estou? Aqui não se parece com o parque.

- Isso é um pomar. – disse Gina. – O pomar da Toca. A minha casa.

Harry estava confuso, não existia nenhum pomar perto da casa dos tios. Mas a dor fez com que ele parasse de se preocupar com isso. Seu primo e a gangue dele deviam estar ali perto, e poderiam machucar a menina.

- Você está machucado. – disse ela. – Vamos lá pra casa que eu te ajudo.

- Eu tenho que ir pra casa. – disse o moreno. – Meus tios ficaram... preocupados.

- Onde você mora?

- Rua dos Alfeneiros, Little Whitning.

- Mas estamos em Ottery St. Catchpole. – disse Gina sem entender. Mas logo percebendo que o menino poderia ser um nascido trouxa, que depois de se acidentar tinha parado ali. – Vamos fazer o seguinte. Nós vamos lá pra casa, eu te ajudo e depois vemos como você pode ir pra casa.

Harry pensou um minuto, mas percebeu que era melhor aparecer em casa pelo menos limpo.

- OK.

Gina então o ajudou a andar. Mas teve cuidado, parecia que ele tinha algum machucado no peito.

Não viu nenhum dos meninos para poder ajudar, eles devem ter se afastado um pouco. Decidiu entrar pela porta da frente, que era a mais perto e também mais fácil de seguir para o quarto.

- Gina é você? – perguntou Molly ao ouvir alguém entrar.

- Sim, mamãe. – respondeu ela. – To subindo pro meu quarto.

- Logo o jantar vai estar pronto, seus irmãos devem aparecer a qualquer momento. Então não demore no banho.

- Mas...

- Sem mas menina. Você tem que tomar banho.

- Ta bom. – disse ela.

Sorte que ela dormia no primeiro quarto da casa, assim Harry não teria tantos problemas para subir escadas. Ele parecia pior subindo os degraus.

Harry estava achando a casa um pouco diferente, mas sem seus óculos ele não poderia ver nada. Mas ele podia jurar que a casa era torta.

O quarto que ele entrou tinha muitos bichinhos de pelúcia, mas não era todo rosa como ele esperava de um quarto de menina. Ou pelo menos das meninas que ele conhecia.

Aliás, era a primeira vez que ele entrava em um quarto que não fosse da sua própria casa. Mas pelo que as meninas do colégio conversavam devia ter mais rosa.

Gina tirou a maioria de cima da cama, mas deixou um que Harry identificou como um dragão, mesmo sem os óculos.

- Deita ai, que vou tomar banho rápido e volto pra cuidar dos seus machucados.

Harry se deixou relaxar, logo ele poderia voltar para casa.

Gina não demorou muito no banho, como ela não tinha feito muita coisa, ela não precisava de um banho demorado, nem queria deixar o Harry esperando.

Ela foi diretamente para cozinha pegar algumas poções. Sua mãe tinha um bom estoque delas, com tantas crianças em casa, era normal alguém se machucar.

- Para que isso, Gina? – perguntou Molly.

- Para cuidar dele, uai. – disse Gina como se fosse a coisa mais obvia.

- Me fale se você gastar tudo. – disse a matriarca.

Gina sempre cuidou de qualquer bichinho que ela encontrava ferido perto de casa. Então, sua mãe não achou estranho isso. E também poderia explicar porque ela entrou pela sala. Molly não gostava de bichos feridos na cozinha.

A ruivinha só lamentava que ela não pudesse fazer magia. Isso ia facilitar muito.

Também passou no quarto de Rony e pegou uma muda de roupa. A que Harry estava usando estava toda suja.

- Primeiro você tem que tirar essa roupa. – disse Gina.

Como ele vivia com seis irmãos, ver um menino se trocando era normal para ela. E Harry nunca teve essa vaidade, apesar de não quer querer mostrar para ela seus machucados, o que na situação não seria a melhor coisa a fazer.

As pernas não estavam tão ruins. Tinha uma contusão na canela esquerda, mas ele poderia permanecer de calças.

Gina se concentrou nos hematomas das costas. E do peito. Harry podia cuidar dos braços, que tinha alguns arranhões. Mas suas mãos precisariam de mais cuidados.

- O que aconteceu, Harry?

– Nada. Eu caí. - disse ele.

- A verdade, Harry. – disse ela.

- Meu primo não gosta muito de mim. – disse ele, sem olhar para Gina, mas sabendo que tinha que falar, ou era capaz de algo ruim acontecer com ele. – Ele e seu amigos não gostaram que eu recebi um elogio de uma mulher na rua, e...

- Esses meninos. – disse Gina com as mãos na cintura. – Se eu por as minhas mãos neles.

- Eles estão longe. – disse Harry, sabendo que os meninos não teriam problema nenhum em bater em uma garota, ainda mais uma que queria o defender.

- Por que não conta pra seus tios?

- Eles vão acreditar no Duda. E terei que... – Harry parou, isso ela não precisava saber.

Desta vez Gina não quis pressionar. Continuou a cuidar das costas dele.

O maior problema era o ferimento grande no lado direito do peito, que era o que Harry segurava. Parecia algo com as costelas e isso ela não sabia cuidar. Mas a pomada que ela estaca passando parecia ajudar muito. Ele até respirava melhor.

Quando todos os ferimentos já estavam tratados. Só faltava o da testa.

Gina pegou um pano para tirar o sangue seco. Foi quando ela viu. A cicatriz.

Aquele não era apenas Harry, era Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu.


	2. Bruxo

Capítulo 2 – Bruxo

Gina não podia acreditar.

Sempre nas historias de Harry Potter ele morava com seus tios que o amavam e o protegiam. Se pelo menos sua mãe tivesse a deixado mandar uma coruja para ele. Mas ela não queria que a menina incomodasse o rapaz.

Agora eles eram amigos. Nenhuma criança deixaria outra cuidar de machucados se não fossem amigos.

- O jantar está pronto. – disse Molly.

- Harry vam... – Gina percebeu que o moreno estava dormindo.

Sua mãe sempre disse que sono curava, então deixou que ele continuasse a dormir.

Cobriu o corpo ferido, pegou os óculos quebrados e colocou no bolso. Pediria para seu pai concertar. Fechou as portas, os meninos poderiam perturbar Harry.

Ela desceu antes dos seus irmãos. Menos Percy.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Molly.

- Está melhor agora, está dormindo. – disse Gina.

- Depois você leva algo pra ele comer, então.

- Pode deixar, mãe.

A conversa terminou, quando os gêmeos apareceram. Nenhuma conversa séria era possível com eles em volta.

Eles mantiveram uma conversa boa durante o jantar, o que permitiu Gina se concentrar em comer e imaginar o que Harry gostaria de comer.

Ela decidiu esperar para ver o que ia sobrar. Seus irmãos eram conhecidos por só deixar os pratos para trás, o que não significava que estariam inteiros depois.

Mas algo que os gêmeos falaram fez com que Molly ficasse nervosa, e mandasse os meninos subir.

- O que? – perguntou Gina.

- Nem pergunte. – disse Molly. – Você não precisa saber destas coisas tão cedo.

- Sobre Hogwarts? – perguntou Gina sem entender.

- Não, se fosse isso eu deixava você saber. – disse a matriarca.

- O que aconteceu pra te deixar assim distraída, Gina? – perguntou Arthur.

-Ela tem mais um paciente. – disse Molly. – Chegou antes de você, e deve estar preocupada com ele.

- Posso subir? – perguntou a ruivinha.

- Claro, querida. Não podemos deixar seu paciente esperando. – disse Molly, que se virou para começar a limpeza.

Gina pegou dois sanduiches, uma maçã e um copo de suco. Sua mãe sempre falou que não podia dar muita comida para os animais que ela pegava para eles não passassem mal. Com humanos deve ser a mesma coisa.

Deixou a comida na mesa do seu quarto, viu que Harry ainda dormia. Voltou a descer.

Encontrou seu pai numa poltrona da sala, lendo o seu jornal. Ele fazia sempre o mesmo. Pela manhã lia as principais notícias. E depois do jantar, lia o resto, a parte de esportes, quadrinhos, tudo para relaxar.

- Pai, você pode concertar pra mim. – disse ela esticando os óculos de Harry.

Ele nem tirou os olhos do jornal e executou o feitiço de reparo. Ele já tinha se acostumado a concertar as coisas que se quebravam naquela casa. Muitas vezes preferia não saber o que era para não ter que castigar um de seus filhos.

- Obrigada, Papai. – disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Só tome cuidado para não quebrar nada mais, meu anjo.

- Pode deixar, pai. – disse ela subindo saltitando pela escada.

Ele chegou e achou melhor acordar Harry para que ele pudesse comer.

- Harry acorda. – disse ela gentilmente, passando a mão no braço dele, como sua mãe fazia com ela.

Harry começou a se mexer, acordando. Gina deu graças que existiam meninos diferentes de Rony, que era difícil de acordar.

- Desculpe Gina. Acho que eu adormeci. – disse ele envergonhado.

- Não seja bobo. Mamãe fala que dormir ajuda a curar. – disse ela colocando os óculos no rosto dele. – Agora você tem que comer.

Harry pegou um sanduiche receoso. Só aquele sanduiche era mais do que ele comia.

- Pode ir com calma, é tudo pra você. – disse Gina.

Ela tinha percebido que ele era muito magro e não devia comer direito.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry que deu uma pequena mordida no sanduiche.

O moreno tinha aprendido que era melhor comer devagar, assim não fazia bagunça e demorava mais. Assim seu prato não ficava vazio antes que o do seu primo. Isso sempre lhe rendia um castigo.

Gina esperava algo como os irmãos, que apenas devoravam tudo a sua frente.

- O suco é seu também. – disse ela, passando o copo pra ele.

Harry comeu os dois sanduiches, mas não a maça. Ele estava satisfeito.

- Acho que agora eu tenho que voltar. – disse ele sem olhar pra ela.

- Harry está tarde, pelo que você me falou, você mora longe. Amanhã meus pais podem ter ajudar.

Harry olhou para a janela, e viu que já estava escuro. Com um suspiro, ele concordou.

Mas ele percebeu que tinha algo errado, seus óculos estavam concertados, até mesmo um arranhão que havia na lente direita.

- O que? – perguntou Harry tirando os óculos.

- Papai concertou pra você. – disse Gina.

- Como? – disse ele percebendo pelo tato que o objeto estava como novo.

- Magia, uai.

- Magia não existe. – disse Harry. – Tio Valter disse que isso é só um truque que uns espertalhões usam para ganhar dinheiro.

- Aff. – disse Gina, pulando da sua cama e pegando um pequeno cartão em forma pentagonal. – Veja isso.

Era a imagem de uma mulher, embaixo estava escrito Morgana.

- Esta e uma figurinha de magos famosos que vem nos sapos de chocolate. Leia atrás.

Harry nem virou.

- Ela piscou pra mim. – disse ele, e Morgana deu um tchauzinho para ele.

- Eu te disse, Isso é magia. Nós somos bruxos. Eu, minha família, Você.

- Eu? Como eu posso ser um bruxo?

- Como você acha que você saiu do parque perto da sua casa para parar no pomar da Toca? Não aconteceu nada de diferente quando você estava por perto, ou com raiva, medo?

Harry não sabe o que pensar. Várias cenas passaram pela sua cabeça.

- Você tem certeza disso, outra pessoa pode ter feito isso comigo.

Gina não queria fazer aquilo, pelo menos não tão cedo. Ela foi até seu armário e tirou de dentro de um baú enfeitiçado para que seus irmãos não mexessem e tirou um livro.

- Esse livro é sobre você. – disse Gina.

Harry leu o título e não acreditou.

"_Harry Potter, o Menino-que- Sobreviveu"_

Gina deu um breve resumo da historia, pelo menos até ele ser levado para seus tios. O resto parecia agora invenção.

- Meus tios sempre me disseram que meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro.

- Vai ver que eles não podiam te contar. Os bruxos tem que viver em segredo.

- Não, eles não gostam de mim, mesmo. – disse Harry. – Nem mesmo de magia. Tio Valter odeia tudo que ele não pode explicar.

- Oh. – disse Gina. – E você ainda quer voltar pra lá?

- Eles são minha família. – disse Harry.

- Amanhã vou conversar com meu pai, ele vai dar um jeito nisso. Ele trabalha no ministério da magia.

- Existe um ministério da magia? – perguntou Harry admirado.

- Existe, também temos um hospital para bruxos e uma escola.

- Uau. – disse ele.

Os dois acabaram passando o resto da noite conversando sobre o mundo mágico que agora Harry descobriu ser o seu.

Mas chegou um momento que nenhum dos dois estava conseguindo manter os olhos abertos.

Harry pegou um travesseiro e uma colcha e desceu da cama.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou Gina.

- Dormir, aqui no seu tapete. – disse ele como se fosse obvio.

- Não precisa. A cama é grande, podemos dormir juntos. – disse ela. – Seus ferimentos podem reabrir. Pode voltar agora.

- Sim, senhora. – disse ele.

Eles se acomodaram um de cada lado da cama, e logo adormeceram.

Mas durante a noite, acabaram abraçados.


	3. Bincadeira

Capítulo 3 – Brincadeira

Gina acordou primeiro, e se viu abraçada com Harry. Ela corou um pouco, por ser Harry. Mas ela sabia que isso poderia realmente acontecer. Seus irmãos sempre diziam que ela era uma abraçadora, sempre que dormia abraçava a coisa mais perto. Por isso ela sempre tinha um bichinho de pelúcia grande o suficiente.

Ela não esperava, no entanto, que Harry retribuísse o abraço.

Calmamente, retirou o braço que estava sobre seu tronco, e saiu da cama. Deixaria Harry dormir um pouco. E seria melhor que ela já tivesse comido antes de ver como estavam os ferimentos dele.

Na cozinha estava apenas Molly, o que deixou ela um pouco triste, queria conversar com seu pai para ver o que poderia fazer para ajudar Harry.

- Bom dia, mãe. – disse ela sentando-se à mesa, e percebendo que parte da comida já tinha sido consumida.

- Bom dia, Gina. – disse Molly colocando panquecas frescas na frente da filha.

- Cadê todo mundo?

- Seus irmãos ainda estão de castigo. Vão ficar o dia todo no quarto deles. E seu pai teve uma chamada de urgência e precisou sair mais cedo.

- Então eu posso... – mas ela desistiu ao ver que estava chovendo.

- Você sabe que não pode voar na chuva. Pode pegar um resfriado e ficar de cama, principalmente no seu aniversario. Você quer isso?

- Não. – disse ela.

Gina comeu em silêncio, enquanto sua mãe começava a lavar a louça.

Assim que acabou, juntou em um prato uma panqueca, algumas torradas e uns pedaços de bacon para levar para o Harry, junto com um copo de suco.

- Quero que você tome banho antes do almoço hoje, não se esqueça de lavar o cabelo. – disse Molly. – Pode levar seu paciente com você se for preciso. Ele pode precisar de um banho para ajudar.

- Sim, mãe. – disse Gina, quem era ela para descumprir ordens diretas.

Harry ainda estava dormindo quando ela voltou. Gina esperava que ele não ficasse dormindo tanto assim. Ela não precisava de outro Rony na sua vida.

- Harry acorde. – disse ela da mesma forma que tinha feito na noite.

Mas diferente da outra vez, Harry acordou assustado. Olhando para todos os lados como se não soubesse onde estava.

- Harry. – chamou Gina.

O moreno focalizou na mancha vermelha que ele via, e se acalmou.

- Desculpe. Achei que estava com problemas.

- Que tipo de problemas? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Tinha perdido o café. – disse ele.

Mas o que Harry quis dizer não foi o que Gina entendeu.

- Aqui está o seu café. – disse ela apontando para o prato que ela tinha trazido. – Mamãe não deixa ninguém passar sem o café.

- Vou agradecer ela depois. – disse ele.

Harry comeu o café tranquilamente.

- Você conversou com seu pai? – perguntou ele.

- Ele saiu mais cedo. Mas podemos mandar uma mensagem pra ele se você quiser.

- Prefiro falar pessoalmente. Esse negócio de magia ainda é estranho pra mim.

- Se você quer assim. – disse ela dando de ombros. – Mas vamos ter que ficar aqui dentro de casa hoje. Está chovendo.

- Não tem problema. Eu não conseguiria fazer muita coisa com dor aqui. – disse ele apontando para as costelas.

- E meus irmãos ainda estão de castigo. – disse ela. – Vamos ser só nós dois por um tempo.

- Quantos irmãos você tem? – perguntou ele curioso. A maioria dos meninos que andavam com Duda era filho único e ele não sabia bem como agir perto de pessoas com irmãos.

- Seis. – disse ela. – Todos mais velhos. O que é bem irritante, eles não me deixam fazer nada divertido.

- Estão todos aqui? – a pergunta tinha um pouco de medo, os meninos mais velhos tinham a tendência a tentar bater em Harry também.

- Não, Gui e Carlinhos já se formaram e moram longe. Gui no Egito e Carlinhos na Romênia. Percy já está em Hogwarts, a escola pra bruxos, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, começam esse ano, então tem o Rony. Mas você não vai poder conhecer eles hoje, estão de castigo.

Harry temeu pelos irmãos de Gina.

- Por que seus irmãos moram longe?

- Gui trabalha para o Grigontes, o banco bruxo. Ele é um quebrador de maldições e trabalha nas tumbas de Egito. Carlinhos trabalha com dragões, e a melhor reversa é na Romênia.

- Dragões, tipo grande e cospem fogo? – perguntou ele.

- Sim. – disse Gina mostrando o seu dragãozinho de pelúcia. – Mas não tem nenhum real por perto.

- O que seu pai faz no ministério da magia? – ele estava muito interessado nesse novo mundo.

- Ele trabalha no Departamento de mau uso de artefatos trouxas.

Harry fez mais perguntas e Gina adorou responder. Mesmo porque não queria fazer ela as perguntas.

- Gina, hora do banho. Daqui a pouco o almoço está pronto, seu pai virá. – disse Molly das escadas, como o primeiro quarto era a da caçula, não tinha como não ouvir.

- Você ouviu ela. Hora do banho. – disse Gina para Harry.

- Não era pra você. – disse ele.

- Ela me falou pra te levar junto. Posso ver melhor seus machucados se tiverem limpos. – disse ela sem malícia.

Harry não viu um motivo para não ir.

Os dois seguiram para o banheiro. Harry percebeu que precisava usar o banheiro antes, Gina ficou fora esperando.

Assim que ele terminou, Gina entrou.

Eles se despiram sem falar nada e Gina entrou primeiro no box para ligar o chuveiro. Harry percebeu que ela tinha uma pele lisa e clara, ao contrario da dele que era toda marcada por cicatrizes e queimada de sol. Ele se sentiu envergonhado por isso.

- Vem, Harry. Eu lavo suas costas com cuidado. – disse ela não entendendo a hesitação dele.

- Ok. – disse ele.

- Vou lavar meu cabelo antes, depois eu te ajudo com suas costas. – disse Gina entrando em baixo do chuveiro para molhar sua cabeça.

Quando ajudava Harry, Gina pode ver que a maioria dos ferimentos já estava curada, havia algumas cicatrizes recentes e poucos cortes em cicatrização, mas estava bem melhor que antes. O problema era o ferimento do lado direito do peito que ainda estava bem ruim.

Depois Harry lavou as costas de Gina, mas seus pensamentos estavam em um dia poder passar as mãos nos cabelos longos dela, que pareciam bons para isso.

- Não tem cheiro de comida. – disse Gina quando eles saíram do banheiro. – O almoço ainda vai demorar um pouco.

- Eu não estou com fome ainda. – disse Harry como se precisasse tranquilizar sua nova amiga.

- Podemos brincar enquanto isso. – disse a ruiva.

- Acho melhor não. – disse Harry olhando pra o chão.

- Por que não? O que você tem de melhor pra fazer? – perguntou ela.

- Eu não sei brincar. – disse Harry envergonhado. – Ninguém nunca quis que eu participasse das brincadeiras.

- Deixa de se bobo. – disse Gina. – Toda criança sabe brincar. Você sabe ler?

- Sei, finjo errar pro meu tio achar que o Duda sabe mais que eu. – disse ele.

- Então podemos brincar de Teatro. A gente pega um livro, lê uma parte e depois a gente faz o que lemos.

- Isso da certo? – perguntou ele meio desconfiado.

- Sim, já fiz isso várias vezes com a Luna, uma menina que mora aqui perto. Ela também é uma bruxa. Vai dar pra gastar o tempo até o almoço e se não terminarmos não vai ter problema.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele. – Desde que não seja aquele livro sobre mim.

- Claro que não. Ele não é bom pra isso.

- Ok, então. – disse ele.

A menina pegou um dos seus livros favoritos. Disse que ia abrir em um pagina qualquer e leriam e se fosse uma cena boa eles fariam.

A primeira, infelizmente, não era boa, já que era um duelo entre cavalheiros pela honra de uma princesa. Gina queria ser a princesa, mas não teria dois cavalheiros para brigar. Se Rony não tivesse de castigo poderia ser.

A segunda era de outra historia. Era o casamento de um rei bruxo com uma fada. Essa eles poderiam fazer.

Eles leram e se posicionaram.

Ficaram de joelhos sobre a cama de mãos dadas, um de frente para o outro.

Gina leu algumas partes, que faziam parte da cena, e Harry outras. Mas tinha uma que os dois falavam juntos.

- Pela nossa magia, e amor, Juramos viver juntos por toda a nossa vida e nunca nos separarmos nem mesmo quando a morte nos buscar.

Eles precisavam fechar a cena com um beijo, era o que estava escrito. Então ele encostaram levemente seus lábios.

- Gina está na hora do almoço. Seu pai já chegou. – disse Molly abrindo a porta do quarto e vendo os dois juntos.

Uma luz multicolorida começou a emanar dos dois meninos e a crescer. Explodindo em um flash de luz e magia.

– O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – perguntou a matriarca.


	4. Sendo Molly

Capítulo 4 – Sendo Molly

Uma cúpula envolvendo uma casa em Surrey apareceu. Ela era vermelha e azul.

Nem trouxa era capaz de vê-la. Mas todos os seres mágicos poderiam. Os únicos que estavam por perto eram uma aborto e seus gatos.

Os felinos viram a cúpula, no momento que ela começou a rachar. Num instante ela explodiu, fazendo chover pequenos pedaços que desapareciam ao encostar em alguma coisa.

Eles miaram felizes, poderiam finalmente se mudar dali.

* * *

No Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia no Ministério da Magia existe uma sala que trabalha sozinha. Ela registra todos os casamentos realizados por pessoas com algum nível de magia.

Normalmente ninguém visita essa sala, só quando há alguma dúvida sobre um casamento. Então não havia nenhum bruxo presente quando um pergaminho anunciou o enlace entre Harry Potter e Gina Weasley. Ainda mais que ele foi armazenado em uma gaveta que poucos procuram por quase não ter muitos naquela categoria. Casados pela magia.

* * *

Grigontes mantem seus arquivos muito bem organizados e cuidados. Sempre tem duendes de olhos neles.

Por isso foi detectado uma mudança em um registro de uma conta que não era mexida há alguns anos, fora os rendimentos que caiam na conta, alugueis, lucros e dívidas controladas pelos duendes.

Aparentemente havia mais um dono àquelas contas.

- Logo teremos visitas. – disse um dos duendes.

- Vou avisar Ragnok, ele gostará de saber desse enlace.

* * *

A sala de registros de Hogwarts também funcionava sozinha. Sempre que as aulas começavam um livro aparecia, e neles eram registrados os nomes dos alunos que começariam a escola em 11 anos.

Cada nome que aparecia no livro tinha uma quantidade fixa de páginas para registras a casa, notas, pontos ganhos e perdidos a cada ano, e outros registros importantes do aluno.

Era um arquivo dinâmico, pois os nomes só eram revelados quando a primeira magia era feita.

Dois livros se iluminaram aquele dia. Mas não era para acrescentar um nome, mas para modificar dois registros.

Um novo livro apareceu com a data de início 1991 e na capa estava um HG sobre um raio. Isso só acontece quando algo de excepcional acontece. A última vez que isso aconteceu três garotos e uma garota tiveram seu próprio livro. A Capa era um lobisomem, um sinistro, um um Gamo-Rei e um Lírio, e o título era _Os_ _Marotos._

* * *

Julia e Luna Lovegood estavam numa parte coberta do jardim de sua residência olhando para as nuvens e tentando ver formas quando um relâmpago surgia.

- Olha mãe. – disse a menina. – aquela parece com um Pégaso.

- Pode ser um abraxas ou um trestálio, querida. Lembre-se nem tudo está no que podemos ver. – disse Júlia.

Foi quando uma enorme esfera multicolorida surgiu no horizonte. A esfera se tornou dourada e se expandiu, cobrindo quase toda a cidade de Ottery St. Catchpole.

- Que foi isso mãe? – perguntou Luna.

- Não estou bem certa, mas parece que algo maravilhoso aconteceu com os Weasley. E com isso ganhamos uma proteção.

- Podemos ir lá? – perguntou a menina loira.

- Outro dia, acredito que eles ainda vão ter que se acostumar com tudo isso. – disse Júlia, olhando a cúpula desaparecer, mas sabia que ela permaneceria ali por muitos anos.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

– O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – perguntou a matriarca.

Gina e Harry tomaram um grande susto com a entrada de Molly no quarto, que deram um pulo na cama.

Infelizmente, Harry estava sentado muito próximo da beirada da cama e veio a cair no chão, ficando invisível de quem via da porta. E com isso bateu com as costelas machucadas no chão.

Ele só conseguiu se enrolar e gemer.

- Menina você pode me explicar o que é isso? – pediu Molly.

Antes que Gina pudesse falar algo os meninos apareceram.

- O que aconteceu mãe? – perguntou Percy.

- Voltem para seus quarto. – disse Molly nervosa. – Agora, ou não poderão sair de lá até o começo das aulas.

Os meninos não perderam tempo e se trancaram em seus quartos.

- Ai, não faça isso com ele, Ai, por minha causa. Ai. – disse Harry tentando se levantar.

- Ele está machucado, mãe. – disse Gina aflita.

- Ele é o seu paciente, Gina? – perguntou Molly um pouco mais calma, mas agora preocupada com o menino.

- Eu não consegui curar todos os ferimentos dele.

Molly ajudou Harry a se sentar na cama, e viu que o menino estava com roupas que pareciam ser de Rony. Não quis pensar sobre isso, uma vez que ela se lembrou da ordem que deu para Gina.

- Como você se chama? – ela perguntou.

- Harry. - Respondeu ele.

- Bom, Harry. – disse ela. – Preciso ver seus ferimentos.

Harry até tentou tirar a camisa, mas a dor impedia. Gina ajudou, e recebeu um olhar agradecido dele.

Molly ficou horrorizada com a quantidade de cicatrizes que o menino tinha, e com alguns pequenos machucados que ela viu que passaram pelo tratamento da filha.

Mas a grande contusão nas costelas a preocupou.

- Acho que deve ter quebrado pelo menos uma. – disse ela gentilmente, e com um aceno de varinha concertou.

- Obrigado, Sra Weasley. – disse ele aliviado pelo sumiço da dor.

- Vai ter que passar a pomada mais alguns dias, e não fazer esforço. Costelas são difíceis de curar e não quero ter que te levar pra St Mungus.

- Desculpa Harry, por não ter conseguido curar. – disse Gina.

- Não foi nada, Ginny. – disse ele. – Você precisava de uma varinha pra isso.

- Agora vamos descer pra vocês me contarem o que aconteceu aqui. – disse Molly.

Nas escadas Harry olhou para as portas dos outros quartos.

- Não castigue eles por minha causa. – disse ele.

- Oh. – disse Molly emocionada com a preocupação do garotinho com seus filhos, quando ele que estava com problemas. – Eles estão de castigo por conta própria. Mas eles podem sair para ir ao banheiro ou comer algo. Só não podem ficar conversando um com os outros, com exceção dos gêmeos, claro. Mas podem fazer o que quiserem no seu quarto.

- Certo. – disse ele.

Molly voltou a preparar o almoço, ela tinha ido chamar Gina para ajudar, mas agora ela precisava fazer isso sozinha.

- Vamos começar do começo. – disse ela. – Como você ficou assim, Harry?

- Foi o primo dele. – disse Gina.

Molly ia reclamar que Harry podia falar, mas viu que ele olhava para um ponto fixo na mesa, como os olhos desfocados.

- Você devia reclamar com seus pais. – disse ela.

- Mãe, ele mora com os tios. – disse Gina como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

- Merlin. – disse Molly. – Eles devem estar preocupados com sua ausência.

- Eles não gostam do Harry.

- Quem pode não gostar de alguém como você?

- Eles não gostam de mim por eu ser um bruxo.

Molly teve que dar um abraço nele para reconfortar o menino.

- E eu nem sabia disso, eles nem me contaram que um bruxo das trevas matou meus pais.

Agora Molly juntou as peças. Aquele era Harry Potter, por isso Gina se empenhava tanto em ajuda-lo.

- Hum. – disse ela. –Vamos tentar resolver isso, Harry.

Ela voltou para o fogão.

- Mas agora quero que vocês me contem o que estavam fazendo quando entrei no quarto.

- Estávamos brincando. – disse Gina. – A gente fingia ser as pessoas do livro. Eu era uma princesa e Harry o príncipe. Só não entendi a luz. Não tinha isso no livro.

- Quando seu pai chegar podemos perguntar pra ele. Ele conhece muita gente no ministério que pode saber sobre isso. Agora vem me ajudar aqui.

- Posso ajudar também, Sra Weasley? – perguntou Harry.

- Você sabe cozinhar, Harry? E por favor me chame de Molly. – segundo seus planos, isso era o certo a fazer.

- Eu faço o café e algumas vezes o almoço.

Molly percebeu que ele disse faz, não ajuda. Ela precisaria de ajudar urgentemente.


	5. Conhecendos OS Weasley

Capítulo 5 – Conhecendo OS Weasley.

Harry e Gina ajudaram Molly com o almoço, e quando a mesa estava posta, ela chamou os filhos.

- Meninos. – gritou a matriarca na base da escada. – Fim do castigo, hora do almoço. Comportem-se, seu pai vem comer em casa.

As duas crianças já estavam sentadas à mesa. Harry estava um pouco nervoso por conhecê-los, mas pelo que Gina havia dito, eles eram boas pessoas.

Gina pelo contrário estava feliz, ia mostrar que ela era amiga de Harry Potter. Os meninos sempre duvidavam quando ela dizia que isso ia acontecer. Pelo menos ela nunca contou os planos do casamento. Eles encheriam a sua paciência.

O primeiro que apareceu foi um menino que Harry achou que teria a sua idade, isso se ele aparentasse ter a sua idade. Ele sabia que era Rony.

Ele parou ao ver uma pessoa na mesa que não conhecia.

- Sente, Rony. Vou explicar com todos aqui. Incluindo seu pai. – disse Molly.

O ruivo sabia bem que não deve discutir com sua mãe, então se sentou ao lado de Harry.

Logo entrou Percy. Que Harry reconheceu pelos óculos, o único dos meninos que tinha o mesmo acessório que ele. O menino o olhou como se achasse estranho, mas logo se sentou.

Uma grande barulheira indicou a chegada dos dois restantes. Eles brincavam tanto entre si, que nem perceberam Harry na mesa, até se sentaram.

- Um visitante. – disse Fred.

- Pelo que parece, amigo de Gina. – disse Jorge.

- É mesmo. – disse Gina, querendo que eles contestassem isso.

- Sem brigas. – disse Molly. – Esse é Harry. Sejam educados com ele.

- Oi, sou Rony. – disse o menino ao seu lado.

- Percy, muito prazer em conhecer um amigo de Gina. – disse Percy ainda desconfiado.

- Eu sou Jorge. – disse Fred.

- E eu sou Fred. – disse Jorge.

- Não, você é Fred. – disse Harry apontando para o menino na ponta da mesa, e depois para o outro entre ele e Percy. – Ele é o Jorge.

- Eu sou Jorge e ele Fred. – disse Fred.

- Não, você é Fred. – disse Harry. – Gina me contou sobre vocês.

- Ela disse que o Fred sempre senta aqui, hoje nós trocamos. – disse ele.

- Não foi isso. – disse Harry. – Só sei que você é o Fred.

- Meninos, parem. Harry está certo. – disse Molly. – Você é o Fred.

- Sempre acabando com nossas brincadeiras. – disse Jorge.

Eles iam se servir quando Molly olhou para o relógio da família.

- Podem se servir, seu pai já está chegando. – disse ela.

Harry olhou para o relógio e viu um ponteiro com o nome "Arthur" gravado. Ele mudou de trabalho para viagem e depois para casa.

Um som foi ouvido fora de casa, e logo Arthur entrava.

- Odeio batidas cedo. – disse ele. – Pelo menos pude vir para casa.

- Hoje foi bom, tenho algumas coisas para conversar com você. – disse Molly. – E também para apresentar Harry.

- Harry? Que Harry? – perguntou ele.

- Eu, senhor. – disse Harry.

- Mas é Harry Potter. – disse Arthur admirado ao ver o menino.

Essa frase fez com que os meninos deixassem cair seus talheres. Assim como seus queixos.

Gina tinha um olhar superior, ela tinha razão para isso.

Harry olhava para sua comida. Ele ainda não estava acostumado com as pessoas saberem mais dele que ele mesmo.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou Arthur espantado.

- Gina o encontrou no pomar. – disse Molly.

- Mas, nesta chuva? – perguntou Percy.

- Isso foi ontem. – disse Molly.

- Ontem?- perguntou Fred.

- Isso significa que ele está aqui com Gina desde ontem. – disse Jorge.

- Sim. – disse Molly. – Eu sabia disso. Estava descansando e vocês estavam de castigo.

Não era uma verdade completa, mas não era mentira também. Gina agradeceu por isso, sabia que seus irmãos iam a aporrinhar por isso.

- Mas você não vive com... – começou Arthur.

- Depois, Arthur. – disse Molly. – É hora do almoço.

Arthur queria fazer perguntas sobre os trouxas, mas pelo tom da mulher tinha mais por trás disso.

Os meninos, não querendo outro castigo, ficaram quietos durante a refeição.

Mas mandavam olhares para Harry e Gina.

O moreno simplesmente ignorava todos, ou melhor, quase todos. Algumas vezes olhava para Molly, ainda mais se ela estava se servindo de algo que ele fez. E Gina, que ele sempre dava um jeito de tocar em sua mão.

Gina dava sorrisos para os irmãos, que sempre duvidavam dela.

- Meninos, subam para os quartos. Só quero conversar com seu pai. – disse Molly. – Mostrem a casa para Harry.

- Vamos Harry. – disse Rony. – Quero mostrar meu quarto.

Ele só foi quando Gina o puxou pela mãe.

- Meus pais vão conversar sobre seus tios. – disse ela.

Percy foi o único que não subiu para o quarto de Rony.

Assim que as duas portas se fecharam Arthur começou.

- Como, precisamente, Gina encontrou Harry?

- Ela o encontrou no pomar, machucado. Ele era o paciente dela.

- Será que seus parentes estão por perto? Devem estar preocupados.

- Pelo que eu ouvi dos dois, acredito que não. Os machucados foram feitos pelo primo dele. O menino tem mais cicatrizes que os nossos filhos.

- Você sabe que alguns meninos são mais desastrados que outros, e pelo que eu sei, os trouxas não são bons com cura.

- Você não entendeu. Ele tem mais cicatrizes que todos os meninos juntos. Muitas foi o tio que fez.

- Por que ele ainda está lá? Com certeza tem alguém de olho. Dumbledore por exemplo, não foi ele quem deixou ele com os tios?

- Harry não fala muito sobre isso, mas parece que as pessoas acham normal que ele esteja machucado.

- Temos que tomar alguma providencia.

- Eu sei. Ele não sai desta casa mais. Pode ir pra Hogwarts, mas vai voltar pra cá.

Arthur refletiu um pouco sobre o assunto.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer no ministério. – disse ele antes de subir para despedir dos meninos.

- Só não deixe ninguém saber que ele está aqui. Tenha certeza de conversar com pessoas certas.

- Pode deixar. – disse Arthur.

Molly subiu para ver o que os meninos estavam fazendo, e os encontrou em uma discussão sobre quadribol. Harry nada dizia, mas ouvia tudo com cuidado.

Parecia que seria melhor que ele ficar ali.

A única coisa que alterou foi quando a noite chegou e eles tiveram que ir dormir.

Arthur não conseguiu nada no ministério, havia muita gente pouco confiável por lá.

E uma cama foi colocada para Harry no quarto de Rony. O que deixou Gina um pouco chateada.

Mas...


	6. Revelações

Capítulo 6 – Revelações

Minerva sabia que ao assumir o cargo de vice-diretora teria mais trabalho. Mas ela não estava preocupada com isso, normalmente era algo quando Dumbledore se ausentava ou alguma tarefa especifica, mas nada muito exaustivo.

Agora ela estava para mandar as cartas com lembretes, livros e notas para os alunos.

Gostava de estar na sala de registros, onde ela já se familiarizava com seus novos alunos.

Era só adicionar os novos livros, que os professores pediam. Todo ano a lista dos livros de DCAT era atualizada. Professores tendem a permanecer um ano nessa vaga.

Assim que ela entrou na sala percebeu que alguns livros brilhavam. Decidiu dar atenção primeiro às cartas que tinha que enviar. Não era nenhum daqueles que estariam esse ano no castelo.

Escreveu os livros na lista mágica, quando o livro extra chamou sua atenção.

Ela o puxou e viu a cara, e rapidamente abriu para ler o nome ou nomes dele. E se surpreendeu ao ler

"_Potter, Harry e Gina"_

Ela olhou os outros dois livros e viu nomes desaparecidos, logicamente dos dois. Recolheu os livros, pegou três cartas, para certas pessoas. Despachou as outras.

Seguiu para a sala de Alvo. Afinal ele era o diretor.

- Alvo tem uma coisa interessante nos livros do Registro. – disse ela depois dos cumprimentos.

Ela mostrou os dois primeiros, que tiveram os nomes apagados.

- O que isso pode significar? Mortos? – perguntou Ele, analisando o do ano 1991. – Mas faltando Harry Potter.

- Talvez isso possa explicar, ou dar algum sentido. – disse Minerva mostrando o livro com o raio.

Dumbledore fica confuso. Quando Harry poderia ter conhecido uma bruxa?

- Vou ver o que aconteceu. – disse o diretor, devolvendo os livros e indo em direção à Fawkes. – Vou ter que visitar o menino. Só queria saber quem Gina é.

- Boa sorte. – disse Minerva.

Assim que a fênix desapareceu com o diretor, Minerva riu. Ela sabia algo que Dumbledore não sabia.

Para quem deu aula para os Weasley sabia bem que Gina só poderia ser a caçula dos Weasley. Alvo não perguntou diretamente para ela, então não se sentiu culpada por não dizer nada. Aliás, nem se ele perguntasse ela ia dizer. O velho teimoso não quis escutar quando ela falou que não era para deixar Harry com os seus parentes trouxas. Não por eles não terem magia, mas eram as piores pessoas que poderiam ter relação com o menino.

Ela se transformou em um gato e correu para os portões da escola. Era mais rápida nessa forma. Teria que chegar antes de Dumbledore chegar as suas conclusões.

Aparatou rapidamente para a Toca. Já tinha estado ali algumas vezes, os meninos Weasley eram bem ativos para o bem deles.

Ela pode escutar a Molly gritando a distância. Esperava que não enviasse nenhum berrador para a escola.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Dumbledore apareceu em uma explosão de chama na casa da Sra Figg.

- Você tem que aprender a fazer entradas menos espetaculares. – disse ela. – Demoro dias para acalmar meus gatos.

- Me desculpe. - disse o diretor, mas sem intensão na voz. – Tenho assuntos urgentes para tratar com você.

- Aconteceu algo? Bem que meus gatos têm agido diferente nesses últimos dias.

- Ainda não sei. – disse Dumbledore. – Apesar de ter minhas teorias. Harry tem entrado em contato com alguma menina?

- Não posso afirmar no período que ele está na escola, mas aqui não o vejo interagindo com ninguém que não seja seus parentes, ou comigo. – disse Arabella.

- Quando foi a última vez que viu Harry?

- Tem alguns dias. Mas isso é comum, infelizmente. – disse ela com um suspiro triste. – Os tios vivem colocando ele de castigo por qualquer coisa que aconteça. Alvo, sinceramente, o menino é muito pequeno para a idade dele. Nem mesmo Tiago era assim, e não é falta de comida. O primo dele é duas vezes maior que deveria ser.

- É o melhor para ele permanecer com os tios, mesmo que não seja o melhor lar do mundo.

- Espero que isso seja verdade.

Dumbledore transfigurou suas vestes para um terno trouxa e depois lançou um feitiço de desilução nele. Não queria que vizinhos desconfiassem de algo, principalmente os Dursley.

Arabella abriu a porta para ele, fingindo procurar um dos gatos.

Em um ponto onde não tinha visão das casas, Dumbledore retirou o feitiço e se dirigiu a casa dos tios de Harry. Bateu a porta e esperou.

- Bom dia, Sra Dursley. – disse ele o ver a mulher abrir a porta.

- Bom dia. – disse ela. – Não estou interessado em nada que você queira vender.

- Não estou vendendo nada. – disse ele. – Estou aqui para conversar sobre seu sobrinho.

- O que aquele moleque fez agora? – perguntou Petúnia exasperada, já não bastava o menino ter sumido e agora tinha que causar problemas para ela.

- Isso que quero descobrir. A proposito, meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore.

Petúnia ficou pálida ao reconhecer o professor de sua irmã, aquele que havia deixado o garoto na sua porta.

- Vejo que agora entende a situação. Será que poderíamos entrar, não quero que outros descubram sobre o que falaremos.

Petúnia abriu passagem, e deu uma olhada para a rua, para poder verificar se alguém tinha visto a entrada do homem a sua casa.

- Você deixou claro na carta que não apareceria aqui até ele fazer 11 anos. – disse ela, esquecendo-se da boa educação, coisa que só acontecia quando estava lidando com bruxos.

- Sim, isso é verdade. Mas aconteceu algo que mudou essa situação. Preciso conversar com Harry.

Petúnia olhou para o armário debaixo da escada, e depois para Dumbledore.

- Isso não será possível. – disse ela com um sussurro.

- Por quê? Você não está entendendo a situação. – disse Dumbledore deixando um pouco de seu poder aparecer.

- Dois dias atrás ele saiu e não voltou. Meu filho disse que o viu fugindo. – disse ela.

- Você sabe as consequências disso. – disse Dumbledore. – Sua casa perde a proteção de sangue e seu sobrinho estará em perigo.

- Eu não posso fazer nada se o ingrato resolveu fugir.

- Magia deixa rastro. – disse Dumbledore. – e a maior parte da magia desta casa está naquele armário e na cozinha. Não em um quarto como costuma acontecer com bruxos nascidos trouxas como Lilian.

- Eu queria acabar com a magia dele. Não aguentaria perder mais um parente para vocês. Já não bastava você ter tirado a minha irmã, agora quer tirar a única lembrança que tenho dela.

- Essa sua atitude que a fez perder a irmã. Não o fato de que não pude te aceitar em Hogwarts. Existem questões maiores que uma escola para isso.

- Pode ter razão. – disse ela, pouco convencida. – Se você encontrar ele, aceitarei ele aqui.

- Não sei se será possível, a proteção já caiu. Mas farei de tudo para recuperar.

Dumbledore saiu da casa e repetiu o processo para voltar para casa de Arabella.

- Ele não está na casa dos tios. – disse Alvo com um ar preocupado. – Estarei procurando por Harry, mas acredito que ele não voltará para cá. Sua tarefa aqui não será mais necessária.

- Então é por isso que meus gatos estão felizes. Essa casa não é adequada para animais mágicos.

Dumbledore voltou para a escola com a ajuda de Fawkes. A ave não parecia muito feliz com o amigo. Provavelmente percebeu o que acontecia com Harry.

Atravessou a sala e buscou um dos seus aparelhos de prata.

Era a figura de um pelúcio. Sozinho parecia meio estranho, mas com a coleção de animais mágicos não ficava assim. Cada um tinha uma função. Esse ajudava a procurar uma pessoa perdida. Mas para isso era necessário algumas magias pouco conhecidas, e um fio de cabelo da pessoa pretendida. Algumas pessoas conseguiam bloquear.

Por sorte, Dumbledore tinha alguns fios de Harry, que ele pegou quando deixou o menino com os tios.

Abriu um mapa da ilha da Bretanha. Pelo menos ele esperava que Harry estivesse ainda por perto.

O Pelúcio deu algumas voltas pelo mapa, e foi para o sul. Parando em Ottery St. Catchpole. Havia várias famílias bruxas na região. E pelo que Dumbledore sabia três tinham meninas. Os Fawcett, Lovegood e Weasley.

Ele iria começar com os Weasley.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Harry estava feliz. Ele tinha uma boa cama, um quarto bom. Só não estava contente com a distância de Gina, pelo menos ele estava quando foi dormir.

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! O QUE A SENHORITA ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – ele pode escutar o grito Molly.

"Ela grita alto" – pensou ele. Até que sentiu algo se mover na cama.

- Eu não fiz nada mãe. – disse alguém ao seu lado na cama.

- COMO NÃO? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NA CAMA DE HARRY? PODE ME DIZER.

Harry se sentou rapidamente e notou que Gina, muito corada, fez o mesmo ao seu lado. No quarto ainda havia um Rony que não estava entendendo nada e uma Sra Weasley extremamente nervosa.

- Eu... eu não sei o que aconteceu. – disse Gina. – Juro que eu fui dormir na minha cama. Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui. Acredite em mim.

- Menina, vamos ter uma conversinha. Vá agora para seu quarto.

- Mas Mãe...

- Nada de mas, Gina. – disse ela.

- Vai, Gina. – disse Harry, com um sorriso que ele achou que seria encorajador. – Vamos descobrir o que aconteceu.

Gina desceu com a mãe. Mas no meio da escada escutam alguém batendo à porta. Gina entrou no quarto, mas permaneceu na porta para ver quem era. Viu seu pai seguindo Molly.

- Professora McGonagall? Entre, por favor. – disse Molly. – Quer algo? Uma xícara de chá?

- Chá está bom, Molly. Pode me chamar de Minerva, não sou mais sua professora.

- Certo. – disse Molly pegando uma xícara.

- O que a traz aqui, Minerva? – perguntou Arthur.

- Tenho pouco tempo, então vou direto. – disse a professora. – Preciso conversa com Harry e sua filha Gina.

- Dumbledore sempre sabe tudo. – disse Arthur. – Deve saber que ele está aqui desde chegou.

- Na verdade, ele não sabe ainda. – disse Minerva com um sorrisinho vitorioso. – Está pesquisando, logo ele deve aparecer por aqui. Por isso tenho pouco tempo.

- Então vou chamar os dois. – disse Molly.

Logo ela voltou com os dois meninos.

- Harry, Gina, essa é a professora Minerva McGonagall, ensina transfiguração em Hogwarts.

- Bom dia, Senhora. – disse Harry.

- Oi. – disse Gina.

- Ela quer conversar com vocês. – disse Molly. – Precisa que fiquemos?

- Sim, melhor assim. Essa conversa pode ser difícil. – disse ela.

Os cinco se sentaram. Harry podia ter certeza que havia três espiões na escada.

- Hoje ao verificar os registros de Hogwarts, e encontrei algo inesperado. – disse ela pegando o livro e passando para Molly, sabia que a reação dela seria a pior.

Molly apreciou a capa, era obvio que se referia a Harry. Mas não entendia porque o menino teria um livro assim. Ela tinha perguntado, e sabia que todos os alunos de um ano estavam no mesmo livro.

- MAS O QUE É ISSO? – perguntou ela ao ver os nomes.

- O que eu queria dizer pra vocês. – disse a professora.

Arthur pegou o livro e quase o deixou cair.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Gina.

- A luz. – disse Molly. – Foi isso.

- Que luz? – perguntou Harry.

- Quando os encontrei uma luz emanou de vocês.

- Mas o que isso fez? – perguntou Gina.

- Aparentemente vocês se casaram. – disse Minerva.

- O QUE? – foi o grito unissom de toda a casa, menos Harry.

- Harry e Gina estão casados. – disse Minerva. – Só não sei como isso aconteceu.

- Eu posso ajudar. – disse uma voz na porta.

Era Julia Lovegood.

- A magia casou os dois. – disse ela. – Fenômeno raro, especial e poderoso. Pode ter algumas consequências diferentes de casamentos normais.

- Então ela não vai mais poder casar com quem ela quer? – perguntou Molly.

- Mãe! – disse Gina.

- Certo. Mas como isso é possível? – perguntou a matriarca.

- O que vocês faziam naquele momento, meninos? – perguntou Arthur.

- Teatro. – disse Gina. – Vou pegar o livro para vocês verem.

Gina correu para o quarto, quase passando por cima dos gêmeos e de Rony. Voltou rapidamente.

- Aqui. – disse ela abrindo na página que eles usaram para o teatro.

- Esse é um ritual antigo que era usado em casamentos. – disse Julia.

- Já ouvi sobre isso. – disse Minerva. – Foi esquecido por aparentemente não ter o resultado esperado.

- O que não é verdade. – disse Arthur olhando para os dois jovens a sua frente.

- Sim, mas o que realmente é virou lenda. – disse Minerva. – Teremos que ver o que os dois passam por conta desse fenômeno.

- Mas para isso Harry precisa morar aqui em definitivo. – disse Molly. – Não queria ele de volta para os tios abusivos, agora que ele pé da minha família ele não sai daqui tão cedo.

Harry achou estranho alguém querer ficar com eles. Tio Valter sempre disse que queria se livrar dele. Tia Guida dizia para mandar ele para um orfanato.

- Acho bom mesmo. – disse Julia. – Os dois juntos criaram uma proteção muito grande aqui, tão grande, que ocupa boa parte da região.

- Será? – perguntou Minerva e deixou todos curiosos. Todo Halloween ela perguntava para Dumbledore se ele tinha feito o certo em deixar Harry com os tios. Ele tinha falado sobre proteção de sangue. – Molly, Arthur. Um de vocês tem algum parente que vive, ou viveu no mundo trouxa.

- Eu tenho um primo contador. – disse Arthur. – Mas, por quê?

- Eu não tenho. – disse Molly. – Pera, eu tenho uma prima da minha mãe, que fugiu para o mundo trouxa durante a guerra com Grindelwald. A última notícia que minha mãe teve era que tinha se casado com um trouxa e teve um filho. Acho que tinha o sobrenome Evans.

- Evans é o sobrenome da mãe de Harry. – disse Minerva. – Deve ser por isso que eles aceitaram tão fácil uma filha bruxa.

- Minha mãe? – perguntou Harry. Ele não sabia os nomes de seus pais, até ler as historias sobre ele. Mas nunca era mencionado o nome de solteira de sua mãe.

- Sim, sua mãe se chamava Lilian Marie Evans. – disse a professora. – Era uma nascida trouxa, ou assim pensávamos. Mas tinha sangue de bruxos nas suas veias. Era uma das mais inteligentes bruxas que já ensinei, boa principalmente em Poções e Feitiços.

- Oh. – disse Harry, mesmo sem entender muito sobre essas disciplinas.

- Seu pai, era melhor em Transfiguração e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Então, Harry poderá ficar com a gente? – perguntou Molly.

- Não, só poderá como deverá. – disse Minerva. – Esse é o melhor lugar pra ele. Sem contar que agora vocês são os guardiões dele. A magia escolheu.

- Vamos ter que arrumar uma cama para ele, roupas, essas coisas, Arthur. – disse ela empolgada e meio preocupada, isso tudo custaria muito.

- Acredito que Tiago e Lilian tenham deixado um cofre para Harry. La deve ter dinheiro o suficiente para isso, e depois os seus estudos, incluindo todo seu material.

- Não podemos aceitar isso. – disse Molly. – O dinheiro é dele.

- Mas vamos gastar com ele. – disse Arthur. – Pelo menos agora no inicio. Depois podemos deixar guardado para Hogwarts.

- Se fora assim. – disse Molly. – Mas teremos que ir no fim de semana. Ainda estou esperando as cartas de Hogwarts. Os gêmeos começam esse ano.

- Por falar nisso. – disse Minerva. – Aqui estão. Se for ajudar, acho que podem comprar um livro só para os gêmeos. Pelo que ouvi, eles são inseparáveis mesmo. Pelo menos na minha aula não haverá problema. Acho que somente poções precisará de dois, Snape é bem rigoroso com isso.

- Isso ajuda muito. – disse Molly um pouco aliviada.

- Bom, ainda tenho que visitar alguns nascidos trouxas para explicar as cartas. – disse a professora. – Obrigado pelo chá, e qualquer divida podem me mandar uma coruja.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Minerva. Estaríamos perdidos sem você. – disse Arthur.

- Não fiz nada que vocês não fariam por qualquer pessoa. – disse Minerva.

- Eu também já vou. – disse Julia. – Luna deve estar querendo saber o que aconteceu.

- Tchau. – disse Harry.

Depois das despedidas, Molly vira para os seus outros filhos. Percy tinha se juntado aos outros depois do berro coletivo.

- Vocês ouviram. Sua irmã está casada com Harry. – disse Molly. - Não quero ver, ouvir, descobrir ou qualquer outra coisa, vocês brincando, reclamando, incomodando eles por isso. Não é o que queríamos, mas não podemos controlar tudo. Em alguns anos, depois que eles terminarem Hogwarts, poderemos ter uma festa descente para isso, se eles ainda quiserem. Por tanto, a partir de hoje, Harry é como um irmão para vocês.

- Certo, mãe. – disse Rony, enquanto os gêmeos concordavam com a cabeça. Eles não eram loucos de mexer com a mãe neste estado, se ela tivesse gritando talvez.

- Pode deixar que eu olho eles. – disse Percy.

- Bom dia. – disse alguém à porta.

- Bem que Minerva falou que ele ia aparecer. – disse Molly, agora ela estava sozinha, Arthur já havia saído para o trabalho.

- Bom dia, professor. – disse ela, abrindo a porta.

- Desculpe aparecer sem avisar. Mas tenho um assunto serio para tratar com você.

- Sobre Harry Potter. – disse Molly e viu um brilho aparecer no olhar dele. – Minerva já esteve aqui e explicou tudo.

- Oh, vejo que ela foi mais rápida então. – disse o diretor. – Bom ela deve conhecer melhor os alunos que eu. Ela deve ter explicado que o melhor é devolver o menino para os tios.

- Não se atreva. – disse Molly. – Você pode ser o maior mago vivo, mas não vai tirar essa criança daqui e devolver para os tios. Não vou deixar você e eles maltratarem ele novamente.

- Molly, você não está entendendo. – tentou ele.

- Entendo perfeitamente. Os comensais livres podem tentar matar o menino em represália ao que aconteceu com Você-Sabe-Quem. Sinto informar, mas temos uma boa proteção agora aqui. E você não vai separar os dois meninos. Nunca.

Dumbledore suspirou, sabia que ia ser difícil falar com Molly, mas não esperava que Minerva atrapalhasse tanto.

- É o melhor para ele. – disse Dumbledore.

- Não, o melhor é aqui. Pode verificar as proteções você mesmo. Ele não sai daqui, fora Hogwarts ou quando se formar e quiser montar uma casa.

- Molly, acho que vou ter que apelar para...

- Dumbledore, você não é o guardião do menino para escolher. – disse Molly raivosa. – Eu sou. A magia dele me escolheu, Minerva afirmou isso. Isso é superior a você e ao ministério.

- Se você tiver razão, não poderei fazer nada. – disse Dumbledore. – Vou verificar, se nada estiver errado, vou embora.

Molly nada disse, mas sabia que Dumbledore não cederiam tão rapidamente.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

O dia foi parecido com o anterior, mas a notícia de uma viagem ao Beco Diagonal no fim de semana animou a todos, principalmente os gêmeos que receberiam suas varinhas, e Harry.

Durante a noite, Molly ficou no quarto de Gina para ver se a cena do dia anterior não se repetia. Ou o que realmente poderia ter acontecido.

Ela viu Gina adormecer e o barulho na casa diminuir. Todos estavam dormindo.

Como nada havia acontecido, ela se preparava para sair. Quando o lençol de Gina começa a flutuar, no instante seguinte, Harry aparece na cama. OS dois se abraçam e o lençol volta ao lugar.

Molly confere. Ambos estavam dormindo. Essa ligação havia feito isso. Bom, não haveria nada que ela pudesse fazer, senão ajudar.


	7. Visita ao Beco

Capítulo 7 – Visita ao Beco

Molly foi acordar os seus filhos, precisava de outra conversa séria com eles.

- Rony, acorde. – disse ele no quarto do mais novo, já tinha passado pelo quarto de Percy e dos gêmeos.

- Hum.

- AGORA. – disse ela.

- Mais cinco minutos, mammm. – disse Rony abafado pelo travesseiro.

- Se não levantar agora, vai ficar sem café da manhã. – disse ela, vendo Rony se levantar na hora, mas se embolar nas colchas e cair de volta na cama.

Ela não sabia como podia ter filhos tão diferentes. Não que ela reclamasse, mas eram 6 personalidades diferentes, o que não deixava as coisas paradas por ali.

- Fred, Jorge. – disse ela na porta dos dois. – Se não descerem agora, só vão pra o Beco para comprar a varinha e voltam no outro instante.

Os dois meninos saíram logo atrás dela.

Percy já estava na cozinha. O que não foi surpresa.

- Mãe, cadê o Harry? Ele não estava no quarto. – disse Rony.

- E sobre isso que quero conversar. – disse Molly. – Mas vocês tem que começar a comer.

Eles começaram o café, mas olhando para a mãe e se perguntando onde estavam Harry e Gina.

- Meninos, eu vou falar, vocês ouvir. – disse ela, sabendo que teria muitos protestos.

- Tudo bem, mãe. – disse Percy com o peito estufado.

- Certo. – disseram os gêmeos.

Rony só balançou a cabeça, mais preocupado no momento com seu bacon.

- Harry está neste momento dormindo na cama de Gina.

A confusão se instalou na cozinha. Todos reclamando e brigando, pensando em ir separar os dois.

Molly pega sua varinha e solta dois estalos com ela.

- O que eu falei antes. Eu falo, vocês escutam. – disse Molly. – Bom, assim que eu gosto. A ligação entre os dois faz isso por eles, então vamos ajudar. A partir de hoje, Harry vai dormir no quarto de Gina. Não quero piadinhas, brincadeiras com os dois. A magia deles pode não gostar, e vocês sabem o que pode acontecer quando isso acontece.

Os gêmeos se lembravam muito bem do dia que disseram que Harry nunca ia gostar de Gina, por que ela era pequena e tinha sardas. As brotoejas que surgiram neles coçavam, doíam e estouravam. Isso por duas semanas.

- E ninguém pode saber disso, nem que Harry está nesta casa. Isso inclui vizinhos, exceto a Luna, e qualquer um em Hogwarts. Entenderam?

- Sim, mamãe. – disse todos os quatro.

- Sábado, vamos para o Beco Diagonal. Seu pai conversou com Gui do Ministério e ele conseguiu uma folga e vai com a gente. Ele vai cuidar de vocês enquanto seu pai, Gina, Harry e eu vamos ao Grigontes.

Rony concordou, Gui ia deixa-lo olhar a loja de artigos de quadribol mesmo, a única coisa que ele queria fazer. Os gêmeos trocaram olhares, poderiam se divertir. Percy não viu problemas, só precisava de alguns livros e material para poções.

- Só compraremos tudo quando voltarmos. – disse Molly ao ver o sorriso dos gêmeos.

O que fez eles emburrarem.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Molly seguiu com uma bandeja para o quarto de sua filha. Teria que conversar com os dois.

Encontrou-os abraçadinhos como na noite anterior, e ainda pensou como poderia ter imaginado algo diferente.

- Harry, Gina acordem. – disse ela gentilmente.

- Mãe. – disse Gina se levantando assustada.

Harry só bocejou, mas abriu os olhos.

- Calma, só quero conversar. – disse a matriarca. – Eu vi o que aconteceu. Essa ligação fez isso.

- Oh. – disse Gina corando e escondendo o rosto no peito de Harry.

-Não precisa ficar assim. – disse Harry. – Nós não temos culpa.

- Ele tem razão, Gina. – disse Molly. – Por isso, seu pai e eu discutimos e chegamos à conclusão que o melhor é manter vocês juntos. Harry vai dormir aqui com você. Por enquanto, vocês podem ficar com essa cama, vocês são pequenos, depois compramos uma maior. Mas teremos que ter um armário pra você Harry.

- Eu posso comprar. – disse ele. – Não precisa ser grande, nem novo.

- Querido, isso é gentil de sua parte. Mas temos que ver quanto dinheiro você tem. – disse ela. – Outra coisa que quero conversar com vocês. No Sábado vamos ao Banco e vemos como estão as coisas pra você.

- Sim, Molly. – disse ele.

- Obrigado, Mamãe.

- Agora quero que vocês comam. – disse Molly. – depois quero ver seus machucados, Harry.

Ele acenou, não muito contente. Não queria que ninguém mais visse, mesmo que ela já tivesse visto.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Gui não tava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Seu pai havia entrado em contato com ele para ele antecipar sua visita a eles. E que havia um hóspede na casa.

Como tinham duas horas de diferença entre o Egito e a Inglaterra, ele esperava que não tivesse ninguém na cozinha. Mas Molly já estava começando a preparar o café.

- Oi querido. – disse ela ao ver o quebrador de maldiçoes sair da lareira. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo, mamãe. – disse ele. – O que está acontecendo?

- Aconteceram algumas coisas nos últimos dias que requerem atenção maior.

- Tem algo relacionado com o hóspede misterioso?

- Mais do que você imagina. – disse Molly. – Você mais que muitos sabem como a magia é viva e tem suas regras e vontades.

- Claro, mãe. – Gui sabia bem que não poderia subestimar a imagem de dona da casa da sua mãe. Ela poderia ter seguido a carreira que quisesse, mas preferiu ser mãe. Sem contar que já tinha a visto fazer coisas com uma varinha que nenhum de seus colegas tinha conseguido.

Molly respirou fundo, para dar a notícia.

- Esse hóspede agora é um membro da família. – disse ela. – Ele se casou com a sua irmã.

- O que? Como? Quando? Vocês deixaram?

- Sua irmã está casada. Eu disse magia fez isso, através de um ritual que alguém tolo colocou em um livro de historia infantil. E foi algo que ninguém poderia ter controle, e mesmo assim não quero ninguém tentando atrapalhar os dois, tentando separar, ou coisa assim.

Gui encolheu com o olhar da mãe.

- Foi por isso que os duendes me parabenizavam. – resmungou ele.

- Eu estou muito contente com isso, foi muito cedo, mas não poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor que ele.

- Quem é? – perguntou ele, agora curioso, quem poderia ter conquistado a mãe deles assim facilmente.

- Molly. – disse alguém descendo as escadas. – Gina foi tomar banho, disse que logo desce.

- Ela deve estar ansiosa pra ir. – disse a ruiva.

Gui se virou para a voz e viu um garoto magro, descabelado, coçando os olhos com óculos na mão.

Harry colocou os óculos, e se espantou ao ver que não era Arthur que estava ali.

Molly teve que rir ao ver a cara dos dois, olhos arregalados, boca aberta. O moreno foi o primeiro a sair do choque.

- Bom dia. – disse ele. – Você deve ser Gui. Gina fala muito bem de você.

- Bom dia. Sou eu mesmo. – disse ele.

- Precisa de minha ajuda, Molly? – perguntou ele.

- Você pode fazer as torradas, querido.

Gui mexeu os lábios para a mãe formando a pergunta: "Harry Potter, jura?", Molly confirmou com um sorriso.

"Nunca mais duvido de Gina." – pensou ele.

Mas ficou de olho no menino. Ele parecia acostumado com a cozinha. Percebeu que ele separava algumas torradas em um prato.

- GUI. – gritou Gina ao aparecer na cozinha e correndo para o irmão mais velho.

- Rouge. – disse ele pegando menina no colo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela.

- Pai pediu pra cuidar dos meninos hoje.

- Você ta de castigo?

- Não tinha pensado nisso. Mas parece que sim.

Gina riu. E se sentou para comer. Harry colocou o prato separado na frente da menina.

Gui percebeu que as torradas de Gina tinham geleia de framboesa. Desde quando eles tinham geleia de framboesa na Toca? Sua mãe não fazia essa.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Depois do café eles se prepararam para ir para o beco.

Harry vestia uma roupa de Rony, que era melhor que a que ele tinha, e um boné. Acharam melhor que ninguém percebesse quem ele era.

Harry ainda estava tentando entender como poderia viajar através de uma lareira. Não era mais fácil desaparecer e aparecer em outro lugar como ele tinha feito pra chegar ali?

- Pai, o Harry não conhece a rede de flu. – disse Gina vendo a cara dele.

- É mesmo. – disse ele. – Trouxas não viajam com isso.

- Harry, querido. – disse Molly. – A rede de flu é usada para viagens entre lugares no mundo mágico.

- Por que não podemos sumir e aparecer no local que queremos? – perguntou ele. – Eu fiz isso, não fiz?

- Harry, o que você fez foi uma magia muito poderosa, e que pode ter influenciado ou sido influenciado pelo que aconteceu depois. Mas menores não podem fazer isso, tem que treinar muito pra chegar ao lugar correto, e precisa de autorização. Por enquanto, vocês têm que usar o flu.

- Como funciona? – perguntou o moreno intrigado, magia o fascinava e o assustava.

- Você pega um pouco de pó de flu, joga na lareira acesa, quando o fogo tiver verde, você entra joga mais pó e diz o lugar que quer ir de forma alta e clara.

- Ok. - Disse ele imaginando o que seria tudo isso.

- Uma demonstração deve ajudar. – disse Gui, pegando o flu e partindo. – Beco Diagonal.

Num instante, ele tinha sumido em um redemoinho de fogo verde.

Harry abriu a boca para aquilo.

- Não queima? - Perguntou ele.

- Não ,querido. – disse Molly.

Harry foi depois de Rony, e acabou sentindo enjoado ao ver muitas lareiras passando por ele. Quando tudo parou, ele não conseguiu ficar de pé caiu de cara no chão, quebrando os óculos.

- Cuidado Harry. – disse Rony o ajudando a se levantar e ajeitando o boné dele.

- Não gostei disso. – disse Harry.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina chegando logo depois dele.

- Harry caiu. – disse Rony. – Logo você se acostuma.

- Machucou? – perguntou a ruiva, quando os gêmeos surgiram da lareira depois de Arthur.

- Não, só quebrei meus óculos. – disse ele, vou a vez de Percy aparecer.

-Eles são de má qualidade. – disse Gina.

Molly apareceu e começou a tirar a poeira deles.

- Era o que meus tios podiam fazer, a professora disse que eu precisava de óculos, se não...

Harry e Gina acabaram se dando a mão. Os óculos acabaram se concertando e ganhando qualidade. Agora era novo e muito melhor que antes.

Todos se assustaram, e Molly olhava para os filhos como quem dizia "Viu o que eu quis dizer".

- Gui, você pode passear com seus irmãos pelo Beco. Se possível de uma olhada nos preços. – disse Molly. – Nada de ir pro Olivaras, só quando voltarmos.

Os gêmeos murcharam um pouco. Mas ela não falou não que não poderiam ir à Gambol & Japes.

Os grupos se separaram.

Harry estava fascinado por tudo o que via. Desejou ter mais olhos para poder ver tudo, mas tentava não ficar movimentando muito a cabeça. Queria dar a impressão que já conhecia tudo, para não chamar atenção para ele.

Mas ele não conseguiu manter sua boca fechada quando chegou perto do prédio branco. Parecia completamente diferente de tudo ali, mesmo os prédios trouxas que ele tinha visto na televisão.

As belas portas eram de cobre e ao lado tinha uma criatura que Harry não pode identificar.

- Duende. – disse Gina para ele.

Quando passou pelo guarda. Harry disse para ele com um sorriso sincero.

- Bom dia.

Harry não esperava por nenhuma reação. Sabia que guardas tinha que ficar vigilantes. Mas houve uma reação do guarda. Ele piscou. Era a primeira vez que um bruxo havia se dirigido a ele.

No interior do banco, havia uma série de mesas como normalmente em bancos, mas atrás de cada uma havia um duende.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos esperando em uma fila. Mas foram atendidos.

- O que posso fazer por vocês? – perguntou o duende.

- Precisamos ir para o cofre número 9341. – disse Arthur passando uma chave para o duende. – E depois queremos, se possível, conversar com o gerente das contas dos Potter.

O duende avaliou Arthur, e depois Harry, que não se sentiu muito seguro se o duende o aprovaria.

- Grampo. – disse o duende. – Acompanhe-os para o cofre.

Um duende que Harry suspeitou que fosse mais novo apareceu e indicou uma porta por onde seguiram. Ao contrario do resto do banco, que era de mármore, ali era pedra escavada.

Pararam perto de um trilho e com um assovio de Grampo um carrinho apareceu. Harry teve uma impressão dos carrinhos de montanha russa.

Quando começaram a se mexer, Harry teve certeza, era igual. Não que tivesse ido em um, mas tinha visto na tv, muita coisa ele só tinha visto na tv.

Logo na primeira descida ele quis jogar as mãos para cima e gritar de prazer. Mas não sabia se iria ofender o duende. Virou-se para Gina e viu que ela também estava com a mesma vontade.

Então se seguraram mais. Logo estavam com os braços erguidos e gritando.

Assim que pararam, antes mesmo de desembarcarem, Molly começou o sermão.

- Meninos, isso são modos? – perguntou ela brava.

- Senhora, não precisa. – disse Grampo. – Esperávamos por reações assim, melhor que vômitos. Esses dois meninos foram os dois melhores passageiros que já tive.

- Certo. – disse Molly para Grampo, e depois se virou para o casal. – Perguntem da próxima vez.

Eles foram para o cofre. Harry viu algumas moedas douradas, prateadas e avermelhadas. E pelo que ele se lembrava, ele devia ter muita mais que isso, e se sentiu mal.

Arthur percebeu que ali havia mais dinheiro que devia. Mais precisamente o valor do arrendamento das terras da Toca. A casa é deles, mas os terrenos em volta não eram.

Logo eles voltaram para o carrinho e desta vez os meninos perguntaram se podiam se divertir.

Molly mesmo esqueceu onde estava e ficou com um sorriso ao ver os dois assim.

- Ragnarok já vai atendê-los. – disse Grampo quando eles voltaram para o salão de mármore.

- Ragnarok não é o gerente do banco? – perguntou Molly para Arthur.

- Se me lembro do Gui falando, sim. – disse Arthur. – O que é equivalente ao ser o chefe da nação.

- O que ele quer com a gente?


	8. Quão Rico?

Capítulo 8 – Quão Rico?

O grupo entrou na sala um pouco apreensivos. Não era comum que magos se reunirem com o chefe da nação dos duendes, nem mesmo aqueles que trabalhavam no Gringotes.

- Senhor, Srs e Sras Potter e Weasley. – disse Grampo.

- Pode se retirar. – disse Ragnarok.

Grampo se retirou.

Harry aproveitou que o duende já sabia quem ele era para olhar a sala. Era impressionante, coisa que deixaria Tio Valter intimidado. Tudo era mármore branco, como o saguão, mas parecia ainda mais brilhante. A mesa e cadeiras de Ragnarok o deixam em um nível acima de qualquer pessoa presente, quando sentados, ainda mais ele, que era uma criança.

- Desculpe a intromissão do seu trabalho. – disse Harry, já que ninguém parecia falar nada. – Sei que deve ter assuntos mais importantes.

Ragnarok olhou para ele, analisando.

- As lendas não fazem jus a sua pessoa, Senhor Potter. – disse ele. – Esperava um bruxo arrogante e com ar superior.

- Desculpe se não sou o que esperava. – disse Harry olhando para baixo.

Gina segurou sua mão. O que ele agradeceu.

- Você não entendeu, eu estou feliz que não é assim, senhor Potter. Facilita muito a nossa conversa. Já esperava a sua visita, desde que aconteceu o seu casamento. – disse ele viu o espanto na cara de Harry. – Temos arquivos e feitiços que identificam nascimentos, casamentos e falecimentos. E como tínhamos certeza que você morava com seus parentes trouxas, isso conferimos, e que tinha se casado com uma menina de família bruxa, sabíamos que você uma hora apareceria aqui.

- Mas não precisava ser o gerente do banco. – disse Gina.

- A família Potter é uma aliada da nação dos duendes há anos, Sra Potter. Assim não haveria outra forma de lidar com isso.

- Agradeço a sua disposição. – disse Arthur, que estava desconfortável com toda a situação. – Só estamos aqui para ver a conta do Harry. Sabermos o que ele tem pra Hogwarts.

- Você deve estar falando do cofre de confiança que os Sr Potter abriu para o filho quando ele nasceu. – disse Ragnarok, passando um papel para Harry que retirou de uma pasta. – Como vocês podem ver, tem dinheiro o suficiente para a educação do menino até a sua formação em Hogwarts. E como não houveram retiradas ao longo dos últimos nove anos os recursos podem ser disponibilizados para o Sr Potter aqui.

- Poderia me chamar de Harry. Evita confusões.

- Claro. – disse o duende.

Harry leu o papel que recebeu, mas não entendeu nada do que estava escrito. Só sabia que era muita coisa. Passou para Arthur, que arregalou os olhos.

- Como disse esse é apenas o cofre de segurança do Harry. Existem ainda três outros cofres em seu nome. Mas terá acesso apenas quando fizer 17 anos, o que significa a maioridade no mundo mágico. – disse Ragnarok. – Mas não precisará deles até lá mesmo.

Ele estava com três papeis na mão, mostrando a quantidade de dinheiro em cada uma, mas não fez menção de entregar para Harry, que não fez questão nenhuma de ver.

- E é claro tem as propriedades em nome de Harry. Você pode visita-las, mas não poderá fazer nenhuma transação com elas. E participações em alguns negócios.

Mais papeis surgiram. Desta vez Harry pegou. Eram casas, lojas, terrenos, fazendas. E um monte de coisas que ele nem entendeu. Passou para Arthur, que foi analisando tudo.

- Camarotes? – perguntou ele.

- Os Potter são conhecidos por gostarem de quadribol. Acredito que o último foi um presente a Sra Potter, mãe de Harry.

Harry pegou os papeis, e viu. Harpias de Holyhead. Ele formou planos para essa informação.

- Você pode ser considerado um dos jovens mais ricos do Reino. – disse Ragnarok.

Harry não conseguia entender a dimensão disso. Ele só podia pensar que ele viveu num armário a vida toda e tinha casas. A vida não era justa.

- Agradeço as informações. – disse Arthur. – temos que ver a questão do dinheiro a mais no nosso cofre.

- Não será necessário sair. Posso responder isso. – disse Ragnarok, pegando um contrato.

- Esse é o nosso contrato de arrendamento do terreno d'A Toca. – disse Molly.

- Sim, já que seu favorecido agora mora na casa. – disse o duende.

- Eu? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim. Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual é bem barato. – disse o gerente. – Os Potter não precisam de dinheiro e permitiram o arrendamento por um baixo preço.

- Vamos continuar a pagar. – disse Molly.

- Nada disso, Molly. – disse Harry. – É minha casa agora também. Não posso deixar vocês pagarem pra eu morar ali.

- Oh, Harry. – disse ela emocionada.

- Só temos um problema. – disse Arthur. – Não temos a chave para o cofre de Harry.

- Sabemos deste problema. – disse Ragnarok. – Isso já foi arrumado, Grampo está com a chave. Ela foi magicamente devolvida ao banco quando Harry foi confiado a seus parentes trouxas. Não poderíamos deixar os recursos valiosos irem para pessoas que não tiveram a confiança dos pais dele.

Harry então entendeu o motivo de ainda ter dinheiro ali. Se Tio Valter soubesse ele não teria mais nada.

Eles seguiram para o cofre de Harry. A viagem foi um pouco maior que a anterior.

No meio, Harry viu uma chama aparecer e apagar.

- Aquilo era um Dragão? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, Senhor Potter. – disse grampo. – temos Dragões em algumas partes do banco. Mas seus antepassados preferem que não usemos para proteger os seus cofres.

Ao chegar ao cofre Harry teve a real dimensão daqueles números todos. Seu cofre estava cheio das moedinhas douradas, prateadas e avermelhadas como as que havia visto no cofre dos Weasley. Ficou feliz por ter algo dele, mas triste pelo que tinha visto no cofre anterior, novamente pensou que a vida não era justa.

Com ajuda de Molly, recolheu algumas moedas, o suficiente para as despesas dele.

Seguiram para encontrar com os meninos.

Encontraram em frente à Qualidade de Quadribol. Os gêmeos e Rony estavam babando nas vassouras da vitrine, Percy lendo e Gui olhando para eles.

- Tudo certo? – perguntou Arthur, já que Molly ainda estava ligeiramente abalada.

- Tudo. – respondeu Gui, enquanto os gêmeos escondiam algo nos bolsos.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Percy, você vai para Floreios e compra os livros, os seus e os dos gêmeos. Lembre-se que tem que comprar apenas um livro para eles. – Molly pegou algumas moedas é passou para Gui. – O resto segue para o brechó. Vamos comprar os uniformes. Depois para Madame Malkins para comprar roupas pra o Harry.

Molly escolheu as vestes de Percy, e deixou os gêmeos experimentarem as usas. Poderia comprar para os dois agora.

O grupo se separou. Molly, Harry e Gina seguiram para a modista, enquanto Arthur e os gêmeos iam seguir para as compras deles. Rony preferiu seguir com os gêmeos. Ele não gostava de comprar roupas, nem livros.

Harry não sabia o que comprar, e foi aceitando tudo que as duas ruivas pegavam para ele.

Ele achava meio estranho as roupas que cabiam nele, mas a felicidade que via em Gina, o fazia aceitar tudo.

Algumas roupas ficariam prontas em outro dia, a preferência era para alunos de Hogwarts. Mas Harry saiu com muitas sacolas. E com uma roupa dele mesmo.

Passaram na loja para comprar um armário para Harry. Compraram um novo, e grande. O menino ia crescer, e Gina poderia usar também.

* * *

A última loja que precisavam ir seria a Olivaras. Foram somente Molly e os gêmeos, já que a loja não caberia todos. OS outros foram tomar sorvete, patrocinado por Gui.

Agora que as compras passaram tinha mais um evento para realizar.

O aniversário de Gina.

Molly estava aproveitando que Gina estava entretida com Harry para poder planejar tudo. Já tinha convidado Luna e sua mãe. Assim como Gui já estava ali, e Carlinhos estava pra chegar.

Ela ia caprichar um pouco e comemorar o de Harry também, que tinha sido alguns dias antes que ele aparecesse ali.

Molly estava na cozinha quando seu filho que vivia na Romênia chegou.

- Oi mãe. – disse ele dando um abraço nela. – Saudades.

- Não fui eu quem me mudei pra longe. – disse ela retribuindo ao abraço.

- Mãe, não vamos começar com essa discussão de novo. – disse ele.

- Eu só acho que você poderia vir mais vezes em casa. – resmungou Molly. – Agora vai tomar um banho que o jantar está quase pronto. Ninguém precisa sentir esse cheiro de esterco de dragão. E você vai ficar no quarto do Rony. Gui está com Percy.

Carlinhos pegou sua mochila, e seguiu para o banheiro tinha tudo que precisava lá.

Abriu a porta sem perceber que o chuveiro já era ocupado e escutou um grito.

- CARLINHOS! SAI!

Era Gina, que tinha gritado. Mas ela estava escondida. Atrás de um menino.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou ele. – Quem é esse menino?

Mas o domador de dragão não conseguiu uma resposta. Foi lançado fora do banheiro e a porta trancada.

Molly apareceu no corredor ao ouvir os gritos.

- Esqueci de avisar que Gina poderia estar no banho. – disse ela.

- Percebi. – disse ele massageando as costas. – Mas quem é o garoto com ela?

- Eles estão tomando banhos juntos de novo? – perguntou ela relaxada. – Venha, vou explicar o que está acontecendo. Aquele lá é o marido do sua irmã. Um tal de Harry Potter.

Molly estava adorando ver a reação de seus filhos quando descobriam isso.


	9. Aniversário Complicado

Capítulo 9 – Aniversário complicado

Gina estava meio dormindo quando recebeu seu primeiro cumprimento de aniversário.

- Parabéns, minha Ginny. – disse Harry, dando um beijo na testa dela. – Feliz Aniversário.

Agora foi um leve selinho.

Gina abriu um sorriso, e ouviu uma porta abrir e fechar.

A ruiva gostava do seu aniversário. Era um dos poucos dias que todos na casa a paparicavam. Ainda mais que ela tinha Harry e seus irmãos mais velhos ali.

Ela terminou de acordar e correu para a cozinha.

Encontrou todos os seus irmãos, já acordados, até mesmo Rony.

Ela recebeu cumprimentos de todos, os presentes seria só de noite depois do jantar.

Olhando por entre todos os ruivos, Gina não conseguiu encontrar o moreno.

- Mãe. Cadê o Harry? – ela perguntou assim que se sentou.

- Ele não desceu ainda. – disse a matriarca.

- Mas eu ouvi ele sair do quarto, depois que ele... – disse Gina pensativa. – E ele não estava no banheiro.

Molly parou de servir a comida.

- O que aqueles Dursley fizeram com o meu garoto. – disse ela, em um tom que fez o nome da família, que criou Harry, ficasse parecendo uma ofensa.

- Meninos olhem em seus quartos. – disse Arthur. – Jorge olhe no meu. Carlinhos verifique o galpão de vassouras e pegue uma e procure rapidamente pelo pomar. Gui verifique a minha oficina.

- Alguém precisa verificar o Flu. – disse Percy. – ele pode ter usado.

- Ele não gostou dele. – disse Molly. - Nem saberia para onde ir.

Mesmo assim Arthur conferiu e não percebeu fogo recente.

Em alguns minutos os meninos voltaram e informaram que não encontraram Harry. O último a chegar foi Carlinhos.

- Nada lá fora, nenhum rastro. – disse o tratador de dragões.

- Ele pode ter aparatado? – perguntou Gina com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ele não faria isso, filhinha. – disse Molly consolando a menina. – Ele tem motivos pra ficar aqui, um deles é você. Mas acho que ele pode não gostar de aniversários, por isso se escondeu.

Isso trouxe uma luz a Molly.

- Você disse que ele saiu do quarto certo. Você viu?

- Vê, não vi. Escutei a porta abrindo e fechando. – disse Gina.

- Certo. – disse Arthur entendendo onde a esposa queria chegar. – Então ele nem saiu do quarto.

- Eu vou. – disse Molly, quando percebeu que o marido se levantava. – Se não ver que ele está bem você terá que me prender por agredir trouxas. Não porque são trouxas, mas pelo que fizeram com Harry.

- Vou com você mãe. Só pra caso precise de algo diferente. – disse Gui.

Os dois seguiram para cima, e logo os gêmeos abraçaram Gina.

Molly entrou no quarto sem cerimonia, mas Gui parou por um instante até perceber que sua mãe abria o armário novo de Harry.

Molly soltou um suspiro, meio de alivio meio se acalmando. Harry estava enrolado no fundo do móvel.

- Harry. – ela chamou e quase gritou de raiva quando ele se encolheu mais, mas ela sabia que ela não poderia expressar esse sentimento, pois confundiria Harry e só tornaria as coisas piores. – Gina está triste porque você não está no aniversário dela.

- Eu não posso ir pra festas. – disse ele. – Sempre faço algo errado. Melhor ficar preso no meu armário.

- Seu armário? – perguntou Molly, deixando um pouco da sua raiva passar na voz. – Nem mesmo no seu quarto você podia ficar?

- Meu quarto era o armário debaixo da escada.

Gui nunca tinha visto a magia de sua mãe reagira assim. As coisas pelo quarto começaram a tremer. Uma aura vermelha rodeava a mulher.

Molly teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes. Harry não era o alvo de sua raiva. Mas que Dumbledore teria coisas a explicar isso teria.

- Harry, seus tios não gostava de magia. Se isso acontecer aqui, vai ser normal. – disse ela. – Ninguém vai achar ruim que você está lá. Pelo contrário. Todos estão tristes que você sumiu. Gina quase chorou.

- Ela chorou? – perguntou Harry olhando pela primeira vez para Molly.

- Quase. – disse ela. – Sem contar que íamos comemorar o seu aniversário também. Tem alguns presentes pra você.

- Eu não posso ir. – disse Harry voltando a se encolher.

- Por quê?

- Eu não tenho um presente para Gina. – disse ele. – Minha tia disse que é falta de educação ir a um aniversário sem levar presente. Um dos motivos pelo qual não era convidado para as festas.

- Gina não vai se importar. – disse a ruiva. – Ela quer você lá, somente isso.

- Acho que podemos resolver isso. – disse Gui. – Eu posso te levar pra o Beco e você compra algo pra ela.

- Posso? – Harry perguntou pra Molly.

- Pode. – disse ela agradecendo mentalmente a intervenção do primogênito. – Agora desça que Gina que você ao lado dela.

Harry desceu correndo e assim que chegou na cozinha, foi agarrado por Gina.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos abraçados, e ninguém falou nada.

Logo eles estavam comendo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Gui e Harry aparataram para o Beco Diagonal. Harry usava um chapéu de bruxo, que era menos evidente que o boné que tinha usado da outra vez.

- Sei uma loja que pode ter o presente que você quer pra ela. – disse Gui. – Foi lá que o Carlinhos achou o Dragão que ela mantem em sua cama. Mesmo ele dizendo que comprou na Romênia.

O ruivo queria fazer isso rápido, não queria separar os dois por muito tempo. Mesmo conhecendo Harry há pouco tempo, já o considerava um irmão. E se fosse para alguém casar com sua irmãzinha que fosse alguém que eles conheciam e gostavam desde sempre.

Era uma loja sem vitrine. Só uma porta de metal.

- Tem certeza que é aqui? – perguntou o garoto.

- Sim. – disse Gui com um sorriso. – O dono não quer chamar muita atenção. Ainda mais de alguns radicais.

Gui bateu na porta e esperou. Logo uma senhora apareceu na porta.

- Em que posso ajudar? – disse ela.

- Meu amigo aqui quer comprar um presente para sua namorada. – disse Gui.

- Que fofo. – disse a senhora. – Tao jovem é preocupado em agradar a namoradinha.

Harry teria fica corado se não tivesse confuso, afinal ele era casado com Gina.

- Pode ficar a vontade. – disse a senhora. – Meu marido andou procurando alguns bons presentes no mundo trouxa. Um amigo dos Weasley não se importaria com isso, né?

- Claro que não. – disse ele olhando bem para tudo.

A loja era maior por dentro do que ele poderia suspeitar de fora. Aliás, todas as lojas eram assim.

Ele passou quinze minutos procurando até que viu algo que o agradasse. Foi então que ele viu. Um cervo de pelúcia. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas era um animal que sempre o fascinava. E ainda tinha os olhos verdes. Ele pegou e levou para o caixa.

- Meu marido vai ter que pagar a aposta. – disse a senhora. – Quando comprei isso, ele disse que não ia vender antes de ficar aqui por pelo menos cinco anos.

Ela fez um embrulho bonito e entregou o pacote para Harry, que pagou sem pedir desconto.

Na volta ao ponto de onde aparatariam passaram perto do Empório das corujas.

De repente um borrão branco passou e parou no ombro de Harry.

Harry viu uma pequena coruja branca, empoleirada ali.

- Que bom que vocês a pegaram. – disse um homem saindo da loja sem folego. – Ela ficou louca e conseguiu fugir.

- Nós não a pegamos. – disse Harry. – Ela que posou no meu ombro.

- Estranho. – disse o homem. – Ela não gosta de contato de humanos.

- Ela me parece feliz aqui. – disse Harry acariciando a coruja e recebendo uma bicadinha na orelha.

- Eu sei. –disse o dono da loja. - Mas preciso leva-la de volta a loja.

A coruja o atacou quando tentou tirar do ombro de Harry.

- Eu poderia ficar com ela? – perguntou Harry, mais pra Gui que por homem.

- Não vejo porque não. – disse Gui.

- Então vou levar Edwiges. – disse Harry.

- Edwiges?

- Sim o nome dela. – disse Harry como se fosse natural.

O homem coçou a cabeça. Agora seria muito difícil vender essa coruja para outra pessoa. Aliás, seria difícil de qualquer outro jeito, a coruja parecia muita arredia e sempre atacava seus clientes. E agora estava carinhosa com um menino estranho.

- Vamos lá pra dentro. – disse o dono da loja. – você vai querer levar outras coisas.

Ele separou alguns petiscos para coruja, um livro sobre como tratar o animal e uma gaiola.

- Pode ficar com a gaiola. – disse Harry. – Não preciso dela.

- Mas como você vai leva-la?

- Ela vai voando. – disse Harry como se fosse obvio.

Gui entendeu o motivo. A gaiola o fazia lembrar se do armário. E mesmo que ela ainda não tinha conseguido se livrar disso, não queria que ninguém, nem mesmo uma coruja sofresse por isso.

Assim que saíram da loja, Harry mandou a pequena coruja para a Toca, antes de aparatar para lá.

Quando chegaram Molly viu os pacotes de petiscos com o filho, enquanto Harry organizava os presentes para o seu não ficar evidente.

- Não precisávamos disso. – disse ela. – Errol come qualquer coisa.

- São para Edwiges. – disse Harry.

- Você comprou uma coruja? – perguntou Molly.

- Era isso. Ou a coruja fugir e aparecer aqui. Foi praticamente o que aconteceu. – disse Gui, antes de contar o que aconteceu. – E olha que é apenas um filhote.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Dumbledore aparatou no Ministério. Ele estava fazendo mais uma tentativa de fazer Harry voltar para a casa dos seus tios. Ele ainda não queria ter que apelar pra magia. Sabia que Arthur não estaria presente neste dia no ministério, ele sempre passava os aniversários de seus filhos com eles, enquanto não estavam na escola.

Ele quase sorriu ao ver as pessoas se afastarem para ele passar. Só não o fez porque isso iria dar abertura para alguns irem conversar com ele.

Seu semblante fechado evitava isso. E era justamente o que ele precisava.

Passou pelo guarda, sem precisar passar pela revista. Alguns privilégios de ser um dos magos mais poderosos.

Foi direto para a sala da Ministra Millicent Bagnold.

- Bom dia, Alvo. – disse ela ao ver quem batia em sua porta. – A que devo essa visita?

- Bom dia, Millicent. – respondeu ele ao se sentar na cadeira que ela indicava. – Tenho um assunto delicado a tratar com você. Harry Potter.

- O Menino-que-Sobreviveu? – disse ela espantada. – Me lembro da nossa última conversa, depois que tudo aconteceu. Você me pediu para manter o menino com seus parentes trouxas, mesmo antes de saber se isso era a vontade dos Potter.

- Isso se tornou o melhor. Já que se provou que ele não estaria seguro. – disse Dumbledore.

- Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas sobre o caso Black. – disse a ministra. – Não consegui fazer Crouch realizar um julgamento. Acho que pelo que ele passou com o filho.

O diretor de Hogwarts se mexeu inquieto. Ele não esperava por isso.

- Bom, a questão é que o menino fugiu de casa. Não sei se um ato de rebeldia infantil, ou uma magia acidental. Mas ele acabou encontrando uma família bruxa e pode estar em perigo.

- Uma família bruxa? Não seria de algum suspeito de ser comensal? Recebi muitos pedidos para guarda do menino Potter, inclusive de algumas famílias com membros que se livraram da acusação de serem seguidores de Você-sabe-quem. Alguns desistiram depois de saberem que não teriam acesso a fortuna dos Potter. Mas tiveram os insistentes, entre eles Malfoy, que passaram dois anos tentando todos os recursos.

Dumbledore nada disse sobre isso.

- Não, não é uma destas famílias. E uma que teve algumas perdas, por lutarem ao nosso lado.

- Menos mal. Mas qual o problema? Acredito que já tenha entrado em contato com as duas famílias e resolvido o caso.

- Infelizmente não. Os Dursley, parentes do Harry, não o aceitam de volta. A magia não é algo que eles querem lidar. E quanto à nova família, eles acreditam que são os novos guardiões dele. Mas é imperativo que Harry volte à casa de sua tia. E o único modo de proteger contra possíveis comensais que escaparam de nossa justiça.

Millicent ficou pensativa. Levantou-se e foi até um arquivo. Colocou sua mão no puxador e sussurrou algo. Logo abriu e tirou uma pasta.

Na pasta podia se ler claramente "Harry Potter – Prioridade Máxima".

- Você tem uma pasta sobre ele? – perguntou Dumbledore fingindo inocência.

- Achei que você fosse mais esperto, Alvo. – disse a ministra. – Acredito que todos os setores do ministério tenha uma pasta sobre o menino. Até mesmo a seção de Ligação com Centauros. Mas a única pessoa com acesso total as informações sou eu. E também sei, quem pesquisou as pastas.

Ela passou uma lista de nomes e datas para Dumbledore. Ele ficou satisfeito que poucos nomes e datas eram vistos. Ninguém de fora do ministério, e melhor tirando ele e a ministra, ninguém havia consultado os registros nos últimos dois anos. Especialmente os de casamentos.

- Aqui diz que os guardiões legais de Harry Potter são Arthur e Molly Weasley. – disse a ministra. – Você confirma que Harry está com eles?

- Confirmo. – disse ele. – Minerva McGonagall pode fazê-lo também se necessário.

- Não será. – disse ela. – Por que mesmo quer que eu retire o menino da casa de seus guardiões e o entregue para pessoas que já disseram não querer ele ali?

- Na casa de seus parentes, ele possui a proteção do sangue de sua mãe. – disse Dumbledore. – Não havendo nenhuma condição de algum perigo chegar ao jovem Potter.

Millicent puxou outro pergaminho. Desta vez com a localização de Potter.

Havia quatro entradas.

* Mansão Potter – Localização desconhecida. (31/07/1980 – 15/09/1981)

* Casa dos Potter – Godric Hollows – Fidelius Quebrado. (15/09/1981 – 31/10/1981)

* Casa dos Dursley – Surrey (1/11/1981 – 3/07/1989)

*Localização Atual Desconhecida.

- Como só eu tenho acesso aos guardiões, somente eu posso saber que ele está com os Weasley sem alguma magia poderosa e pouco conhecida. Acredito que foi como você descobriu.

- Sim.

- Se nem mesmo os mais poderosos feitiços puderam descobrir, e a localização da Casa de seus parentes agora foi revelada, não vejo mais segurança. Harry permanecerá onde está.

- Mas... – começou Dumbledore.

- E nem tente suar os seus vários títulos pra mudar isso. Essa é a lei, uma das quais, você mesmo propôs para manter Harry com os tios, se me lembro bem.

Dumbledore saiu derrotado. Somente a magia para mudar isso agora.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Gina não largou de Harry depois que ele voltou do Beco. Ela tinha medo de que ele sumisse de novo. Claro que ela queria ter ido para o Beco, mas entendeu que Harry queria comprar seu presente. E queria que fosse surpresa.

Mas ela só desculpou mesmo quando Edwiges chegou. Ainda mais que esse não era seu presente.

Os meninos passaram o dia jogando dentro de casa. Isso permitiu que Gina não se separasse de Harry.

Molly se superou no jantar. Fez várias sobremesas para ver se encontrava a preferida de Harry. Claro que com a casa cheia não ia sobrar muito.

Gina estava na expectativa dos presentes. Que não se importava com a comida.

Pouco antes do jantar ser servido o som de alguém aparatando chamou a atenção. Ninguém se preocupou.

Gui havia conferido as proteções que surgiram na área com o casamento dos dois. E descobriu que precisava de todo o pessoal de Gringotes para derrubar. Isso significava duendes, bruxos e qualquer outro que tivesse trabalhando no banco.

- Oi. – disse Julia entrando com a filha e professora McGonagall.

- Entrem. – disse Molly. – Não esperava você por aqui, McGonagall.

- Sabia que era aniversário de Gina e resolvi aparecer. – disse a professora, enquanto as Lovegood entravam e iam em direção a Gina. – Não acho justo soltar uma bomba desta no colo dos dois e sumir. E alguém precisa manter Dumbledore no bom caminho, quanto a esse assunto.

- Agradeço.

- Sem contar que tenho um presente de um amigo para Harry. – disse ela mostrando três embrulhos para a anfitriã.

-Um? – perguntou Molly.

- Ora, não é de bom tom vir a um aniversário e não presentear a dona da festa. – disse Minerva com um sorriso maroto. – E tem um meu pra Harry também.

- Você disse que ia se casar com Harry depois de Hogwarts. – disse Luna para Gina, o que causou um desconforto entre os ruivos.

- Bem, posso ter antecipado alguns planos. – disse Gina. – Era pra conhecer ele só quando fosse pra escola.

A loira parou para pensar um instante.

- Sim, é verdade. – disse ela. – De ser os...

- Luna. – disse Julia. – Só porque alguém te disse que um animal existe não quer dizer que ele realmente exista, mesmo que essa pessoa seja seu pai.

- Sim, mamãe. – disse Luna.

- Xeno é um bom homem. – disse Julia. – Mas é crédulo de mais. Deve ter sido por isso que foi parar na Corvinal.

- Eu vou para a Grifinória. – disse Gina, e seus irmãos concordaram.

- Nada contra as outras casas, mas acho que você vai si dar melhor lá mesmo. – disse Julia. – Foi a minha casa também. Mas acho que Luna será da Corvinal também.

- Ela é bem inteligente. – disse Gina.

Molly entregou para Harry o seu presente. O que o surpreendeu. Ele nunca ganhava presentes, mesmo que Molly tivesse dito que teria um para ele, não acreditou mesmo.

Era um ponteiro para o relógio da família Weasley. Harry olhou para a mulher com lágrimas nos olhos. Com um aceno de varinha Molly coloca o ponteiro no seu lugar.

Todos abraçaram Harry.

- Esse é o meu presente e de um amigo, Hagrid. – disse Minerva. – O relógio foi de seu pai. Ele esqueceu no castelo, encontrei depois que... Bom, esse álbum são fotos dos seus pais. Hagrid entrou em contato com alguns amigos e conseguiu para você.

Harry estava emocionado, nunca tinha visto uma foto de seus pais.

- Você é a cara de seu pai. – disse Gina.

- Mas os olhos são de sua mãe. – disse Minerva. – Todos diziam isso quando você nasceu.

- Ela se parece com Gina. – disse Julia. - Eu me lembro de quando ela entrou em Hogwarts. Era dois anos mais nova que eu.

Gina voltou para seus presentes. Ganhou os típicos presentes temáticos de Carlinhos e Gui. Um brinco com garras de dragão bebê e uma pequena pirâmide.

Molly deu um vestido. Julia e Lina deram um colar feito de conchas.

Mas era o presente de Harry que Gina mais ansiava. Ela viu a caixa que sabia que era dele.

Abriu a caixa, e viu o cervo de pelúcia. Algo nela dizia que se tivesse visto isso em qualquer lugar teria associado a Harry, mas não sabia por que, mesmo com os olhos verdes.

- Obrigado Harry. – disse ela dando um beijo nele, e ficando abraçada ao bichinho e ao marido.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

No meio da noite, uma sombra encobriu parcialmente a Lua, que estava perto da linha do horizonte. Essa sombra se escondeu no pomar. Algo mudaria naquela região.


	10. Voando

Capítulo 10 – Voando

O dia amanheceu perfeito para voar. Céu claro com algumas nuvens. Pelo menos era assim que os Weasley gostavam.

- Olha Harry. – disse Gina olhando de sua janela. – Os meninos vão voar. Vamos junto?

- Claro. Gina. – disse Harry terminando de se arrumar.

Os dois tinham ajudado Molly na cozinha, depois do café.

Gina trocou o vestido por uma calça e uma blusa. Prendeu o cabelo e saiu puxando Harry que ainda estava amarrando o tênis.

Gina estava ansiosa, esperava que seus irmãos mais velhos a deixassem voar desta vez. Ainda mais que estava com Harry ali.

- Podemos voar também? – ele perguntou assim que chegaram à clareira que eles usam como campo de quadribol.

Ela poderia estar parecendo apenas uma menina que queria brincar com os irmãos, mas na verdade ela queria provar para os idiotas que ela podia voar tão bem quanto eles.

Ela arrombava o galpão de vassouras e voava sozinha quando ninguém via há, pelo menos, dois anos.

- Você não pode voar com a gente, Gina. – disse Percy, na usa forma pomposa. O que fez Gina querer bater mais nele.

A única coisa que fez com que ela não avançasse nele, e depois nos outros que acenavam concordando, foi a perto que Harry deu em sua mão.

- Por quê? - o moreno perguntou.

- Porque ela é muito nova. – disse Carlinhos.

- Porque ela pode se machucar. – foi a vez de Gui.

- Ela não sabe voar. – disseram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela é uma menina. – disse Percy.

Mais uma vez Harry teve que segurar Gina para não pular sobre os irmãos. Pelo menos Rony parecia que não se importava se ela voasse ou não, desde que ele pudesse também.

- Esses motivos não deviam nem ser considerados. – disse Harry com calma. – Com que idade você voou pela primeira vez, Carlinhos?

- Eu tinha cinco. – disse o tratador de dragões um pouco incomodado.

- Se me lembro bem, ontem mesmo a Gina fez oito. – disse ele. – Então ela está mais velha que você foi quando começou a voar. E quanto a se machucar, Gui. Podemos nos machucar fazendo qualquer coisa, subir escadas, até mesmo dormindo. E pra que tem tanta gente aqui, se ninguém pode evitar isso.

- Er... bem... Não tinha pensado nisso. – disse o primogênito.

- Agora, algum de vocês sabia voar na primeira vez que tentou? – ele perguntou para todos, mas com o olhar fixo nos gêmeos.

- Não. – disseram os dois derrotados, aquele argumento não dava para rebater.

- E que eu saiba existe um time de quadribol só de jogadoras, sem contar as muitas outras espalhadas pelos outros times. – disse Harry. – Se mulheres podem jogar quadribol profissionalmente, por que meninas não podem voar?

Os ruivos pareciam envergonhados. De receberem um sermão destes, ainda mais de um menino mais novo.

- Vamos Gina. – disse Harry puxando a menina de volta para casa.

- Mas... Harry. – disse ela.

- Eles não querem que a gente voe, então não tem porque ficar ali.

- Eles não querem que eu voe. – disse ela. - Você pode voar com eles. Eu fico olhando.

- Nada disso. – disse ele. – Eles têm que parar com essas bobagens.

Eles entraram na casa e logo Molly apareceu. Viu a filha emburrada e Harry tentando a consolar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a matriarca.

- Os id... meninos não querem deixar eu voar com eles. – disse Gina.

- Eles sempre me disseram que era você que não queria. – disse Molly, uma pouco aliviada.

- Eles nunca me perguntaram, e quando eu ia atrás ele me mandavam de volta. – disse a ruivinha fingindo chorar contra a camisa de Harry.

Molly se levantou enfezada.

- Esses meninos vão me escutar agora. – disse ela marchando para o pomar.

- Isso era um plano seu? – perguntou Gina para Harry enquanto eles seguiam uma Molly furiosa.

- Sim. – disse ele simplesmente. – Ouvi uma vez de seu pai que ela foi uma caçadora no time da escola. Acho que ela fosse querer que você seguisse isso.

- Obrigada. – disse ela dando um beijinho na bochecha dele.

Eles correram para alcançar Molly. Não queriam perder o show.

- DESÇAM AQUI AGORA. – berrou ela ao chegar à clareira.

Menos de cinco segundo depois, havia seis ruivos de cabeça baixa na frente dela.

- Que historia é essa de não deixar Gina voar com vocês? – perguntou ela. – Ela saiu com Harry toda empolgada, e voltou chorando.

Os meninos olharam para Gina, que mostrou a língua para eles. Eles sabiam que ela não teria chorado, mas não poderiam fazer nada contra isso.

- Mas, mãe, ela é só uma menina pequena. – disse Percy.

- E desde quando isso impede alguém de voar. – disse ela. – Eu devia ter deixado vocês voarem apenas quando fossem para Hogwarts e deixar vocês passarem vergonha.

Os meninos engoliram em seco, pensando nisso, ainda mais os que já foram para a escola de magia e sabia que poderia ser um problema não saber voar.

- Agora quem vai deixar Gina voar? – perguntou Molly com as mãos na cintura.

Percy se adiantou, tropeçando nos próprios pés, e entregou a vassoura para Gina.

- E Harry? – a menina perguntou.

Gui e Carlinhos trocaram olhares, e o mais velho entregou a vassoura para o cunhado. Ele era melhor com feitiços, e seu irmão era melhor no ar.

- Agora vocês... – Percy começou a explicar como voava.

Mas os dois meninos nem prestaram atenção, passaram a perna sobre o cabo e deram impulso.

No chão seis homens de boca aberta e uma mulher com um grande sorriso viram os dois voarem como se fossem profissionais.

Molly sempre suspeitou que Gina fugia para voar, ainda mais quando dizia que ia para a casa da Luna.

Mas Harry foi uma boa surpresa. Ele escutava rumores sobre Tiago Potter ser bom em quadribol, e parece que Harry puxou isso dele.

- Agora não quero ouvir falando de vocês proibindo eles de voar. – disse Molly para os filhos.

Pelo menos as vassouras de Gui e Carlinhos teriam utilidade e não precisariam comprar novas. Se bem que Harry faria isso se precisasse.

* * *

- Mãe, vamos brincar lá fora. – disse Gina puxando Harry para fora da casa.

- Não demorem muito pra voltar. – disse Molly. – Seu pai vai voltar mais cedo hoje.

- Por quê? – perguntou a Ruiva parando na porta. Gui e Carlinhos já haviam voltado para seus trabalhos, Fred e Jorge ficaram no seu quarto planejando algo. E Rony estava arrumando o sótão.

- Você sabe que Percy foi com ele. E se não tiver problemas eles vão voltar mais cedo pro seu irmão não cansar muito. Aquilo não é lugar pra uma criança. E ele ainda levou aquele rato.

- Rato? – perguntou Harry já fora de casa.

- Percy tem um rato de estimação. – disse Gina. – Perebas. Ele só fica no quarto dele. Ainda bem, não gosto dele. E ele não faz nada, só fica deitado roendo o que tem na frente.

Harry não disse nada. Não tinha problemas com ratos, mas parecia que Gina realmente não gostava deste.

- Uma vez Errol tentou come-lo. – disse a ruiva. – Ia ser uma pena, era capaz dele ter uma indigestão.

Os dois riram e começaram a correr entre as árvores.

Eles não perceberam dois olhos os observando.

Gina acabou batendo em Harry depois que ele tropeçou em uma raiz. Os dois caíram e ficaram algum tempo rindo no chão.

Os dois se sentaram encostados a uma árvore, depois de pegarem algumas maçãs.

- Como será quando o verão acabar? – perguntou Harry. – Se tivesse com os meus tios, ia pra uma escola.

- Mamãe e a Julia costumam ensinar algumas coisas pra gente, ler, escrever, fazer contas. Coisas que precisa pra começar Hogwarts. Fora isso parece as férias, só temos mais tarefas, pq tem menos gente na casa.

- Parece bom.

De repente, eles escutaram um barulho.

Eles imediatamente se levantaram e tentaram achar a origem do som.

- Rony se for você que está ai, você vai se arrepender. – disse Gina.

Alguns segundos se passaram e não houve resposta. Harry já estava analisando a situação. Tentava identificar de onde veio o barulho, assim saber com o que teriam que lidar. Ainda mais que ele conhecia pouco do mundo mágico. Então já sabia o melhor caminho para fugir, não queria que Gina ficasse machucada.

- "Não temam, filhotes." – eles escutaram, mas não era como um voz. Era algo dentro de suas cabeças.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou Harry.

- "Um amigo, Harry Potter e Gina Potter." – disse a voz.

Harry pode ver uma sombra de onde vinham os barulhos, já que a voz ele não conseguia saber de onde era. Infelizmente estava próximo de sua rota de fuga.

- Quem é você? O que quer com a gente? – perguntou Harry.

- Como sabe nossos nomes, ainda mais o meu novo? – perguntou Gina.

- "A magia que emana de vocês é forte. E o casamento de você pode ser sentido em todo o mundo. Somente aqueles mais sensíveis podem achar vocês agora. A barreira em volta do lar de vocês é algo precioso."

Eles se mexeram inquietos. Não eram muitos que sabiam disso tudo.

- "Estou aqui justamente para entregar um presente para vocês dois. Bem, não é precisamente um presente no sentido que vocês usam, mas pode significar assim também."

A sombra se aproximou, e uma criatura diferente apareceu na frente deles. Gina logo identificou, mas Harry não. Parecia uma ave gigante, se não andasse em quatro patas. Seu corpo era de um leão, se ele não estava enganado. E sua cabeça e asas eram de uma águia.

- Um Grifo. – sussurrou Gina admirada. Sempre tinha visto gravuras, era a primeira vez que via um real.

- "Você está certa, pequena Gina. Sou um grifo, e são poucos humanos, mágicos ou não, com quem realmente conversamos. É um privilegio dado a pouco amigos. E vocês dois forma escolhidos por dois de nós para algo ainda mais raro e fantástico."

Os dois se aproximaram do grifo.

- "Podem passar a mão." – disse o grifo com uma risadinha. –"Apreciamos isso também."

- Como você fala? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- "Telepatia". – respondeu ele. – "Agora me sigam."

Eles andaram um pouco mais, adentrando o pomar, em uma região onde as arvores não eram frutíferas e normalmente nenhum humano ia.

-"Ali".

Perto de um das árvores havia dois pacotes, que Harry identificou como sendo de pele de animais grosseiramente cortados, como se fossem pelos bicos de aves. Foi através desta revelação que ele entendeu. Aquilo realmente era pele dos animais que os Grifos se alimentavam.

- "Foi a forma que consegui pra trazer pra vocês." – disse o grifo o tranquilizando. – "Abram".

Dentro encontraram dois ovos do tamanho de bolas de futebol. O que estava com Harry parecia ouro, com raios verdes e vermelhos. O ovo de Gina tinha predominância de ouro e vermelho e pareciam chamas, e quando alguém o movia pareciam vivas.

- "Estes são ovos de Grifo. Eles não serão bichinhos de estimação. Serão familiares. Estarão ligados a vocês, uma ligação diferentes das que vocês tem, mas ligados. Algo como a pequena ave branca tem com você, Harry. Cuidem deles como se fossem da família, pois agora serão."

Dito isso um luz emanou dos ovos e começou a penetrar no corpo dos dois meninos e a crescer, e se juntar. Formando uma grande esfera de luz.

- "Eles precisaram de mais cuidados quando pequenos, e serão como gatos. Depois serão independentes, mas sempre estarão perto de vocês." – disse o Grifo.

- Agora temos que ir. – disse Gina depois de um tempo conversando com o Grifo. – Mamãe deve estar preocupada.

- "Entendo. Pode ser que nos veremos de novo, mas se isso acontecer ainda demorará algum tempo."

Harry e Gina voltaram com dois ovos para casa. Imaginando como explicariam isso para Molly.


	11. Reações

Capítulo 11 – Reações

Molly pensou que já tinha visto de tudo naquela casa.

As magias de Gui. A coragem de Carlinhos em ir trabalhar com dragões. As confusões dos gêmeos. Sua menininha se casando com o pequeno Harry.

Mas ela não esperava nunca pelo que viu.

Ela ainda encarava os dois ovos que Harry e Gina orgulhosamente mostravam para ela.

- O...Onde vocês conseguiram ovos de dra..dragão? – perguntou ela.

- Sinceramente, mãe. – disse Gina. – Ovos de Dragão são proibidos. Esses são de grifo.

Molly não se sentiu mais segura ao ouvir isso. Grifos eram tão selvagens como dragões.

- Como vocês conseguiram isso? – perguntou ela.

- Um grifo deu eles pra gente. – disse Gina.

- Um grifo aqui? – perguntou Molly e sem esperar resposta começou a conferir os dois para ver se eles não tinham nenhum ferimento.

Harry se sentiu feliz com isso, era a primeira vez que alguém se preocupava com ele assim. Mas Gina se sentiu incomodada.

- Mãe, estamos bem. – disse a menina.

- Grifos são perigosos. – afirmou Molly.

- Ele foi legal com a gente. - Falou Harry.

Molly estava confusa. Como um animal poderia ser legal.

- Conte essa história direito. – pediu a matriarca.

Harry contou como encontraram o grifo e ele conversou como os dois antes de entregar os ovos.

Molly ficou olhando para os dois garotos por pelo menos cinco minutos antes de correr para a lareira.

Harry agarrou seu ovo. Não deixaria que ninguém tirasse dele.

Gina ia fazer o mesmo, quando escutou uma voz familiar saindo do fogo.

- Qual o problema, mãe. – disse Carlinhos.

Molly apontou para a mesa, onde estava o ovo de Gina e depois para Harry.

- Isso é realmente o que estou pensando que é? – perguntou o domador de dragões. – Eles são realmente raros. São precisos mais de vinte bruxos para conseguir um destes, imagina dois. Especialmente que a maioria nunca retorna.

- Nós não roubamos nada. – disse Harry entendendo o que o ruivo quis dizer. – Ganhamos.

- Eu sei, Harry. – disse Carlinhos. – Mas vocês tem que me dizer quem foi a pessoa que deu isso pra vocês. Pode ter colocado isso em risco.

- Não foi uma pessoa. – disse Gina. – Foi um grifo.

Carlinhos falou algumas palavras que Molly teria reclamado se ela mesma não tivesse pensando nelas.

- Isso muda tudo. – disse a cabeça no fogo. – Eles agora são seus bichos de estimação.

- Não são. – disse Harry com firmeza. – São familiares.

- Certo. – disse ele. – Vou procurar alguns livros sobre grifos. Mas acho que teremos visão apenas superficial deles. Grifos são difíceis de observar. Mas mãe não se preocupa, se são familiares e foram dados por um grifo, seus filhotes estão seguros. Não há lei proibindo isso.

- Bom saber. – disse Molly. – Se cuida.

Depois se virou para os dois meninos.

- Levem pra o quarto. Eles estão melhor lá. Ainda mais que os gêmeos podem querer algo com eles.

- Claro, mãe. – disse Gina dando um beijo na mãe, antes de pegar o ovo e subir.

- Obrigado, Molly. – disse Harry.

* * *

As reações aos ovos foram diferentes. Arthur ficou excitado como se fosse um objeto trouxa. Percy começou a fazer um discurso de como achava que era ilegal. Os gêmeos já estavam maquinando para usar os grifos. Rony se sentia com ciúmes.

- Não é como se fosse apenas a gente fosse brincar com eles. – disse Harry. – Eles vão estar aqui na casa. Eles estarão na casa, e se eles gostarem de você, não terá problemas.

- E Rony. Não vamos de deixar fora das coisas. – disse Gina. – Não é porque somos casados que você deixa de ser meu irmão.

- Certo. – disse o ruivo. – Desculpas.

Gui reclamou de que as coisas só aconteciam naquela casa quando ele estava fora.

O projeto para o resto do verão foi construir um abrigo para os felinos, ou seriam aves, ainda não sabiam.

Isso ocupou os cinco mais novos. O que manteve os gêmeos sobre controle. Molly agradeceu por eles não estarem testando as varinhas.

Seria um lugar que não seria visto da estrada, evitando os trouxas. E permitiria que eles ficassem ali durante todo o tempo, mesmo depois que tivessem crescidos.

Mas enquanto eles ainda pudessem ficar dentro de casa, ficariam no quarto dos dois.

* * *

Dumbledore aparatou perto da Toca. Ele precisava fazer mais uma tentativa de fazer Harry retornar para a casa dos tios, mesmo que isso fosse trazer algum sofrimento para o menino.

Ele se posicionou para a janela do quarto que Harry ficava, o feitiço não precisava atingir diretamente o alvo, ainda mais que era para quebrar uma ligação como essa.

Começou a cantar o feitiço. Era um feitiço longo e antigo. Devia ser enunciado em um cântico.

Na metade, uma luz começou a sair de sua varinha, indicando que o feitiço estava indo bem. Mas...

Algo bateu em seu braço abrindo um talho enorme. E pior ele tinha perdido sua varinha.

Agora na sua frente havia um grifo adulto pronto para o ataque.

- Fawkes! – chamou seu familiar.

A ave apareceu entre o diretor e o grifo. Olhou para seu protegido e o animal, e então se afastou.

Dumbledore olhou para ele espantado. Sua fênix nunca tinha agido assim, sempre o protegia.

Foi quando ele percebeu. Os dois estavam protegendo Harry e Gina.

- Tudo bem. Eu me rendo. Não vou mais tentar separar os dois, ou tentar devolver Harry para os tios. – disse o diretor.

Tanto o grifo quanto a fênix assentiram. O grifo relaxou. Mas continuava alerta para qualquer atitude suspeita do homem a sua frente.

Fawkes voou e pegou a varinha, mas não devolveu para Dumbledore.

- Entendo. – disse Dumbledore. – Vocês não confiam em mim agora. Poderia me curar. Pelo menos?

Mas Fawkes se negou. Ele teria que se curar sozinho. Seria sua punição.

- Voltemos para Hogwarts. – disse Dumbledore. – Amanhã começa as aulas. Não seria bom que tivesse sangrando no jantar de boas vindas.


	12. Novos Companheiros

Capítulo 12 – Novos Companheiros

O dia mais esperado pelos bruxinhos finalmente chegou. E esse também é o dia que algumas bruxas não queriam que chegasse. O dia do embarque para Hogwarts.

Molly tinha sentimentos divididos. Ela já tinha passado por isso algumas vezes, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar o sentimento de vazio a preocupar. Sabia bem que sentiria isso todas as próximas vezes, inclusive quando Rony, Harry e Gina fossem para seu sétimo ano. Mas ela não sabia se devia ou não alertar os professores sobre a nova dupla de Weasley que iria para escola.

Gui e Carlinhos não eram anjinhos, mas esses dois podiam ser piores.

Ela já tinha gritado com os filhos para se apressar, quando percebeu um problema.

Harry.

Ela sempre levava os filhos para se despedir dos irmãos. E queria que Harry tivesse a experiência da plataforma. Mas não queria que todos descobrissem onde ele estava.

- Não acho que apenas um boné possa servir agora. – disse ela. – Vai haver muito mais conhecidos e pessoas que podem reparar em você que no Beco.

Harry então se lembrou de um filme que ele viu uma vez. Ver não foi realmente o que ele fez. Ele está ocupado lavando as janelas da sala, enquanto Tio Valter assistia.

- Os trouxas podem pintar o cabelo. – disse ele. – Não teria como mudar a cor do meu por magia?

- Claro que tem como. – disse Arthur.

- Ninguém ia perceber um ruivo a mais mesmo. – disse Molly. – mas vai precisar do boné pra disfarçar a cicatriz. Acho que não será possível disfarçar, mesmo com magia.

- Sem problemas. – disse Harry.

Arthur realizou a magia, não era um encanto realmente difícil.

Percy logo desceu.

- Fred, Jorge. Desçam agora, se vocês perderem o trem, só poderão pegar outro ano que vem, isso significa que teria que confiscar suas varinhas, de novo.

Essas palavras foram definitivas, e em menos de dez segundos os dois estavam parados próximos da mãe.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Harry não conseguia entender como um trem para um local bruxo podia sair de uma local trouxa sem comprometer o segredo. Mas logo descobririam.

- Nunca ouvi falar de uma plataforma 9 e ½. – disse ele pra Gina.

- Porque você vivia com trouxas, eles não veem tudo que está ao seu redor. – respondeu ela.

Eles caminharam por entre as pessoas na estação. Harry pode ver algumas pessoas vestidas com vestes bruxas. E ainda não conseguia acreditar que as pessoas não vissem isso. Ele sempre enxergava coisas que seus parentes não viam. Ele foi cumprimentado várias vezes por pessoas que ele não conhecia e se vestiam de forma diferente.

- Agora lembrem-se. Tem que correr pra a entrada e não precisa ter medo. – disse Molly. – Harry querido, se quiser pode fechar os olhos.

Primeiro a passar foi Percy. Depois Arthur. Nunca era bom deixar os gêmeos sozinhos. Estes seguiram o pai.

- Agora e com vocês meninos. - Molly falou de forma gentil.

Gina agarrou a mão de Harry e o puxou, correndo. Harry correu junto e até se esqueceu de que estava indo em direção a uma parede aparentemente sólida.

Logo ele pode ver a magnífica locomotiva vermelha.

- Realmente, também não entendo como os bruxos não veem isso, nem como um monte de pessoas pode desaparecer do nada.

Molly estava sentida, sua casa se esvaziaria muito. Mas sabia que não podia manter seus filhotes debaixo de suas asas eternamente.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

Agora na casa, só estavam Harry, Gina e Rony.

Rony acreditou que seria deixado de lado. Mas o jovem casal sempre tentava envolver Rony nas atividades deles.

Iam voar, ou jogavam xadrez em dupla contra ele.

Os três também estudavam com Molly. Rony preferia matérias mais sobre magia. Harry pegava tudo. E Gina estava orgulhosa dele.

Algumas vezes Harry ia com Arthur para o barracão do ruivo. Ele podia não entender como tudo funcionava, mas ajudava no que podia.

- Mas o livro dizia outra coisa. – disse o patriarca mostrando de onde tinha tirado essa ideia.

Harry leu e percebeu os erros.

- Essas coisas estão desatualizadas. – disse ele. – A tecnologia trouxa já mudou muito. E mesmo assim tem alguns erros.

- Certeza? – perguntou ele.

- Sim. Aqui diz que tudo funciona com bateria. – disse ele. – Mas não é verdade. Alguns aparelhos não tem bateria, como televisão ou geladeira.

Outras vezes eles visitavam Luna. Harry sempre se divertia, seja pela forma exótica de ver o mundo de Xenofílio ou pelas magias que Ju, como ela insistia que Harry a chamasse, criava.

* * *

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

* * *

O trio estava voando quando Harry sentiu algo.

- O que foi, Harry? – Gina disse ao parar ao seu lado.

- Senti algo. – disse ele. – Acho que é algo com os ovos.

- Eles estão bem? - perguntou Gina preocupada.

- Acho que sim. – falou ele pensativo. – Melhor ir conferir.

Rony seguiu os dois meio a contra gosto. Mas ele estava um pouco curioso sobre os animais.

Largaram as vassouras na porta da casa, depois guardariam. E seguiram para o quarto dos dois.

Encontraram Edwiges olhando para os ovos. Ela se virou para os dois com um olhar claro que dizia 'Até que enfim, vocês estavam demorando'.

Harry olhou para os ovos. O Seu estava apresentando rachaduras.

- Está chocando. – disse ele.

- O meu não. – disse Gina com um beicinho.

- Logo mais. – Harry a abraçou. – Sabia que você fica mais bonita com esse beicinho.

Ela se desmanchou toda nos braços dela.

- Como você pode achar uma menina bonita? – perguntou Rony.

Mas a resposta de Gina foi perdida, quando Molly entrou.

- Que correria é essa? – disse ela. – Ah, os grifos.

Os bruxos ficaram a espera.

As rachaduras começaram a crescer. De repente, um pedaço de casca caiu. E um pequeno bico apareceu. Em pouco tempo a pequena criatura saiu do ovo.

Harry se adiantou e secou o grifo. Eles tinham lido nos livros que Carlinhos tinha mandado que as mães grifos fazem isso para poder completar a ligação entre eles.

Era um grifo fêmea, e quando seca estava no colo de Harry olhando para todos os lados curiosa.

Ela tinha o corpo coberto por penas e pelos brancos, as garras pareciam ser de ouro e belos olhos violeta. E as asas tinham as pontas pretas.

Harry olhou para ela e disse.

- Seu nome será Laura. – disse ele. – Minha pequena Lah.

- Sabe que ela não vai ficar pequena por muito tempo, né? – perguntou Rony.

- Pouco me importa. – respondeu Harry. – Sempre vai ser minha pequena.

Gina começou a sentir algo. E sabia que era seu ovo. Devia ser assim que Harry se sentiu.

Em pouco tempo ela estava com um grifo dormindo sobre seu ombro. Um macho, que tinha as penas vermelhas e pelos escuros. Olhos castanhos esverdeados. E garras negras, mas com brilho metálico.

- Ele vai se chamar Tiago. – disse a ruiva. – Por causa dos olhos parece o do seu pai.

- Como você sabe a cor dos olhos do meu pai? - Perguntou Harry.

- O álbum de fotos que você ganhou. – disse Gina corando. – Você não é o único a olhar pra eles.


	13. Salvamento

Capítulo 13 – Salvamento

Julia olhava para fora da janela. Luna insistia para que elas visitassem os Weasley. Os ovos haviam chocado há duas semanas, mas ela achou que seria melhor esperar um pouco.

A vida na Toca ainda estava se adaptando aos novos moradores.

Foi quando ela viu uma sombra se levantar do bosque que existia entre as casas. E ela foi se afastando. Com certeza era o grifo que entregara os ovos para os dois meninos.

Xenofílio tentou encontrar o belo animal, mas sempre voltava com as mãos vazias.

Esse seria um bom momento para a visita. Se o grifo acreditava que os filhotes estavam bem e seguros, não faria mal.

* * *

Os grifos pareciam que estavam na floresta, ou montanhas, seu habitat.

E demonstravam personalidades fortes e distintas. Lah era curiosa, amorosa e um pouco desastrada. Tiago por sua vez era aventureiro, quieto e protetor.

Era fácil encontrar Lah na cama dos meninos, os no colo de algum dele, em especial Harry. Assim como enrolada com Tiago, na cama improvisada.

Tiago era mais imprevisível. Molly tomou um susto ao encontra-lo uma vez sobre a mesa quando ela estava fazendo o almoço. Ele saia do quarto sozinho, mas Lah só saia acompanhada.

Harry e Gina os levavam para o bosque algumas vezes. Rony de vez em quando ia junto, principalmente quando suspeitava que Molly fosse pedir para ela fazer algo.

Neste momento podia se ver perfeitamente as personalidades dos grifos. Tiago subia em algo mais alto e ficava vigilante. Ficava olhando para todos os lados.

Lah corria e vasculhava tudo, mas sempre estava no raio de visão de Tiago. Só se afastava mais do outro grifo quando tinha alguém do lado.

Claro que isso deixava todos preocupados, ainda mais quando parecia que Tiago iria alçar voo. Mesmo que suas asinhas não suportassem isso ainda.

Foi justamente em uma tarde que eles não saíram que as mulheres Lovegood apareceram para uma visita.

Tiago foi o primeiro a perceber que alguém iria se aproximava da casa. E estava sobre o encosto do sofá antes que alguém se anunciasse.

- Alguém em casa? – perguntou Julia.

- Julia, que visita agradável. – disse Molly. – Faz tempo que você não vem aqui.

- Muito trabalho. – disse ela. – Tenho tentado criar um feitiço, mas os cálculos e testes estão complicados.

- Espero que consiga.

- Mãe. – chamou Luna olhando para os dois grifos.

- Pode ir. – disse ela.

Lah já estava a meio caminho das duas, mas só se aproximou quando Tiago fez um sinal.

Luna pegou algumas frutas e ofereceu para ela.

- Melhor mostrar para ele primeiro. - disse Gina. – Ela não vai comer se o Tiago não aprovar antes.

- Ela tem medo? – perguntou a loira.

- Não, ele que é superprotetor. – disse Rony. – Ele quase arrancou minha mão fora quando eu a peguei.

- Você pegou ela pela asa, Rony. – disse Harry. – Essa é a pequena Lah. O guardião é o Tiago.

- Bonitos nomes. – disse Luna.

Lah se acomodou no colo de Luna, que lhe dava uvas. Enquanto Tiago estava no colo de Gina, mas de olho na cozinha. Ele podia ser muito novo, mas cuidava de sua família.

* * *

- Vocês devem retribuir a visita para os Lovegood. – disse Molly.

- Mas mãe, já fomos lá semana passada. – disse Rony. – Sem contar que íamos voar hoje.

- Nada de mas mãe. – disse a ruiva. – Vocês foram ao aniversário de Luna. Não para uma visita. Vocês podem voar outro dia.

O trio, mais os dois grifos seguiram pelo caminho que ligava as duas casas. Não passava pela cidade e ninguém passava por lá a não ser eles, por isso não era perigo serem vistos.

Em dado ponto do caminho, Lah parou de repente e começou a choramingar. Ela e Tiago trocaram olhares e saíram em disparada para a torre dos Lovegood.

Os meninos tiveram que correr atrás.

- Eles são pequenos mais correm como gente grande. – disse Rony assim que pararam na porta da casa e começaram a arranhar.

Luna abriu a porta.

- Oi. - Disse ela. – Estava vendo minha mãe testar o feitiço novo dela. Querem ver?

- Acho melhor irmos. – disse Harry.

Os grifos já haviam entrado na casa, coisa que era anormal para eles.

Eles correram para o laboratório de Julia. Ela já estava iniciando o movimento de varinha.

Harry percebeu algo estranho saindo do ponto onde a varinha estava apontando.

- Isso está errado. - disse ele. – posso conhecer pouco de magia, mas acho que isso não está o que deveria ser.

- Você está certo. – disse Gina. – Julia cuidado.

Mas era tarde, e uma explosão aconteceu e as coisas rapidamente.

Gina fez um movimento como se puxasse a mulher, mesmo ela estando a metros de distancia e fora do laboratório.

Harry, por sua vez, entrou na frente de todos e colocou as mãos como se protegesse.

Julia acabou voando, antes da explosão e caiu sobre Rony. Os dois foram ao chão.

E a explosão foi contida por uma barreira invisível que apareceu na porta do quarto.

- Acho que fiz algo errado. – disse Julia. – Obrigado, meninos.

Luna pulou sobre a mãe, que ainda estava sobre Rony.

- Eu estou bem. – disse Rony. – Um pouco esmagado, mas bem.

- Vocês merecem algo pra agradecer. – disse Julia.

- Lembre-se dos dois amiguinhos ali, eles que nos fizeram correr. – disse Harry cansado.

Em poucos minutos, eles estavam sentados na cozinha comendo.

Os meninos com suco, alguns biscoitos, e algumas frutas. Os grifos já pegavam um pouco de carne, o que tinha para eles.

Lah estava adorando ser paparicada. Já Tiago estava sentado no colo de Gina, olhando orgulhoso para todos.

Rony esticou para pegar o último biscoito de chocolate que tinha guardado para ele, quando não tinha nada ali.

- Ei quem pegou meu biscoito? – perguntou ele.

- Você já comeu. – disse Gina limpando o bico do seu grifo.


	14. Curando Harry, de Novo

Capítulo 14 – Curando Harry, de novo.

Molly ficou horrorizada com o que poderia na casa dos Lovegood. Ainda mais com crianças por perto. Até o momento que percebeu que ela tinha mandado os seus filhos para lá.

Ela entrou em choque.

Harry imediatamente correu para fazer um chá para ela. Pensou em procurar um pouco de conhaque, como ele via sua tia fazer para seu tio. Ele desistiu. Nada que era bom pra os Dursley seria bom para Molly.

- Aqui, Molly. – disse ele entregando o chá para a ruiva que mal notou que ele estava ali.

Somente quando terminou a xícara que lembrou que não tinha feito chá naquele dia.

Ela abraçou cada um dos meninos e conferiu se todos estavam bem. Isso incluindo Julia e Luna.

Não faltou nem para os grifos. Lah apreciou a investigação no seu corpo, mas Tiago parecia não ligar. Ficou parado enquanto Molly olhava por entre suas penas.

Harry era o único que parecia estar um pouco cansado. Afinal um escudo como aquele era difícil mesmo para um adulto treinado.

- O que você estava tentando fazer, Julia? – era possível ver um pouco de raiva na voz de Molly, além da preocupação.

- Eu estava tentando fazer um feitiço para proteger alguém da Cruciatus. – disse Julia. Mas aparentemente teve algum erro nos meus cálculos ou nas runas que usei.

- Você precisar ter mais cuidado. – disse Molly na sua versão superprotetora, mesmo estando impressionada com o nível do feitiço.

- Aprendi a lição. – disse Julia. – Não usarei tanta magia em um feitiço experimental. Se algo der errado não causará danos.

- Assim espero, mocinha. – disse Molly com as mãos na cintura.

Rony e Gina deram um passo para trás com essa pose.

- Não deixarei minha filha sozinha. – disse Julia.

* * *

No dia seguinte, todos foram para o Beco Diagonal.

O único problema foi que os grifos queriam ir também. Gina teve explicar para eles com calma para onde estavam indo e porquê. Mesmo assim eles não estavam satisfeitos.

Harry não estava nada feliz que teria usar o flu novamente. Aquela não era a melhor sensação do mundo.

Desta vez ele conseguiu sair em pé. Mesmo tendo que dar alguns passos para recuperar o equilíbrio.

Ao olhar em volta do Beco, ele notou que estava tudo enfeitado.

- Dia das bruxas. – disse Gina. – Irônico. Mas também comemoramos.

- Sem contar que ainda comemoram a derrota de Você-Sabe-Quem. – disse Molly com pesar.

Harry só suspirou. Ele não gostava do dia das Bruxas. Duda fez questão disso. Não era permitido que ele saísse fantasiado, e o seu primo comia todos os doces na sua frente.

Agora ele tinha outro motivo para não gostar.

Seguiram para as compras, com Harry novamente com seu boné.

Percebeu que havia menos pessoas jovens. Efeito das aulas terem começado. Mas mesmo assim muitas pessoas podiam ser encontradas ali.

Quando passavam pelo boticário, um homem trombou no Harry, sujando com terra.

- Me desculpe por isso. – disse o dono da loja. – Ele é um dos meus fornecedores. E se da melhor com suas plantas que com pessoas.

- Sem problema. – disse Molly limpando Harry com a escova que usa para limpar a fuligem da lareira. – Mas podia pedir para ele ter mais cuidado. Ele pode ferir alguém assim.

- O alertarei todas as vezes que vier. – disse o homem com medo de Molly.

- Acho bom.

Continuaram as compras sem mais incidentes.

Quando voltaram, Harry parecia muito cansado.

- Vai dormir um pouco. – disse Molly. – Você fez algo assombroso ontem. Ainda mais para alguém da sua idade.

Harry nem pensou em fazer outra coisa. Arrastou-se até a sua cama e apagou quase que instantaneamente. Só teve tempo de registrar que Lah pulou na cama e se enroscou entre seus braços.

Edwiges ficou na cabeceira da cama, velando pelo sono deles.

No jantar, Harry não parecia melhor. Mesmo tendo torta de melaço.

* * *

- Mãe, mãe. – chamou Gina durante a noite. – Harry está tremendo. E não consigo acorda-lo.

- Vamos ver o que houve. – disse a matriarca preocupada.

Harry realmente estava tremendo, e cheio de manchas alaranjadas pelo corpo.

- Pegue a poção apimentada pra mim. – disse Molly. – ele vai precisar.

Gina fez o que sua mãe pediu.

Molly cuidadosamente deu a poção para Harry, que parou de tremer em poucos minutos.

- O que ele tem? – perguntou Gina com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Ele pegou uma doença de um fungo mágico. – disse Molly. – Provavelmente quando aquele homem esbarrou nele no Beco.

- Oh. – disse Gina.

- Mas ele logo se recuperará. – disse Molly. – Só tem tomar um poção. O problema é que um dos ingredientes tem que ser fresco. E não tem perto da Toca. E não vou poder procurar, tenho que ficar aqui com ele.

- Eu vou. – disse Gina.

- Não é na parte da floresta que você conhece. – disse Molly.

- Eu vou com a Luna e com o Tiago. – disse ela confiante. – Harry precisa de mim.

- Tudo bem, então. Mas vai ter que esperar até o dia nascer, e tem que ir com Julia.

Gina não conseguiu voltar a dormir, mesmo com o conselho de sua mãe.

Ela já estava pronta antes mesmo de seu pai levantar.

- Pode comer. – disse Molly. – Você não vai sair de estomago vazio. Ainda vou ter conversar com Julia.

Relutante, Gina sentou-se à mesa e puxou uma torrada que a mãe colocou na sua frente.

- Elas estarão aqui em alguns minutos. – disse Molly aparecendo na cozinha com um livro. – Olhe bem para a planta que preciso. Sei que Julia sabe qual é, mas você precisa saber para poder procurar também.

Gina pegou o livro e nem viu Tiago pulando no banco ao seu lado e olhando para o livro com ela.

Assim que ouviu o som de aparatação, a ruiva saiu correndo com o grifo atrás.

- Vamos, vamos. – disse ela apresando as duas.

- Bom dia, Gina. – disse Julia. – Fungo Mágico não é tão perigoso assim.

- Bom dia. – disse ela. – Podemos ir agora.

- A ligação pode estar fazendo isso com ela mãe. – disse Luna.

- Você tem razão. – disse Julia. – Vamos. Voltamos antes do almoço, Molly.

- Vou esperar. – disse Molly.

As três e o grifo saíram pela floresta. Gina parou um instante no ponto mais longe que ela tinha ido antes de prosseguir.

As três olhavam cada planta para encontrar a certa. E Gina já estava ficando impaciente, mais do que estava antes.

Ela passou a se afastar de Julia. Que sempre reclamava disso com ela. Mas a menina parecia não ouvir.

Foi quando ela viu a planta que precisava. Tinha um nome engraçado, mas ela não tinha prestado atenção, preferiu olhar direito para a figura.

- Aqui. – gritou ela. – Aqui.

Mas ao invés de ouvir as vozes da sua amiga e de sua mãe, ela escutou um rosnado. E não era o de Tiago.

Ela se virou trás e encontrou um lobo adulto olhando para ela.

- Lobinho bonitinho. – disse ela. – Só preciso desta plantinha.

O lobo rosnou de novo e se aproximou. E logo pronto para morder.

E foi isso que aconteceu. Gina podia sentir os dentes rasgando sua pele. Mas escutou um baque e um choro.

Tiago tinha atacado o lobo, mesmo ele tendo mais que o dobro de seu tamanho. Nem parecia intimidado, ainda mais que ao abrir as asas ele parecia mais ameaçador.

O lobo não desistiu e tentou atacar Tiago.

A luta foi brutal. Mas Tiago era mais ágil e conseguir escapar dos dentes do lobo. Mas o lobo não escapava das garras e bico de Tiago.

Julia e Luna finalmente chegaram perto de Gina. Julia pegou sua varinha e fez um som de estouro, para ver se podia afastar o lobo.

A ideia deu certo. O lobo ferido saiu em disparada. Havia mais adversários e ele já estava perdendo a luta.

Em poucos minutos, todos já estavam de volta à Toca. Liderados por Tiago e orgulhosamente mancava um pouco.

Ele não estava sangrando, mas deu algum mau jeito na pata dianteira.

- Mãe. A planta está aqui. – disse Gina entregando a planta para mãe, e correndo para o quarto.

- Tudo foi bem? – perguntou Molly para Julia.

- Até que foi fácil encontrar a planta. – disse ela. – O único problema foi um lobo que apareceu. Mas nosso herói deu um jeito nele.

Tiago aceito a caricia de Julia. E estava contente, ele havia salvado Gina.

- O que? – o berro de Molly foi escutado no quarto.

- Logo você estará bom. Harry. – disse Gina para o marido. – mamãe já vai fazer a poção para você.

A poção não era complicada, mas precisava de muito tempo para cozinhar. Gina passou o tempo todo do lado de Harry. Assim como os grifos e a coruja nevada.

Luna apareceu com Rony no quarto, mas logo voltou para casa.

O ruivo não gostava de doentes. Então passou muito tempo no quarto.

- Tá pronta. – disse Molly entrando no quarto com uma caneca fumegante.

Gina ajudou Molly a fazer Harry beber, já que ele ainda estava dormindo.

Ele engoliu tudo, deu um suspiro e...


	15. Tudo Bem

Capítulo 15 – Tudo bem

Ele engoliu tudo, deu um suspiro e parou de respirar.

Gina chegou a pular sobre ele, mas foi retirada por Molly.

- Espera, menina. – disse Julia. – O remédio está fazendo efeito.

Foi só dizer isso que Harry começou a tossir violentamente.

Molly levou Gina para mais longe de Harry. Tiago vendo isso, fez o mesmo com Lah, que já se preparava para pular na cama.

Uma nuvem marrom começou a sair do corpo de Harry. Julia lançou uma boal de fogo sobre essa nuvem. Que logo sumiu.

- Impressão minha ou algo pegou fogo aqui. – disse Harry muito cansado.

- Oh Harry. – disse Gina, pulando nele depois que foi libertada pela mãe.

Lah fez o mesmo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o menino.

- Você foi contaminado por um fungo mágico. – respondeu Molly. - Normalmente os sintomas são mais brandos e mais lentos. Muitas vezes nem aparecem. Mas com você que não teve contato com doenças magicas antes foi um pouco mais severo.

- Não me lembro de estar doente. – disse ele. – Uma coisa boa, ou seria culpado por passar a doença para o Duda.

Molly estremeceu com isso. Ela não tinha visto como ele estava quando chegou, mas pelo que ela viu depois que Gina cuidou dele, poderia entender.

- Eu que fui atrás da planta que precisava. – disse Gina com um grande bocejo.

- Obrigado. – disse ele com os olhos quase fechados.

- Você precisa tomar essa poção fortalecedora e depois pode dormir. – disse Molly passando um frasco para Harry.

Harry mal conseguiu devolver o vidro para sua sogra, e já estava dormindo. Gina dormiu em seguida.

Tiago teve algum trabalho para tirar Lah da cama dos dois. Mas logo os dois estavam deitados no ninho deles.

Rony finalmente acordou.

- Aconteceu algo para ter esse encontro aqui, tão cedo?

* * *

Harry acordou sentindo um cheiro misturado. Almoço e o cheiro do perfume floral de Gina. Ele estava acostumado a acordar com o segundo, mas o primeiro cheiro geralmente era o café da manhã.

- Bom dia. – disse ele ao perceber que Gina também estava acordada.

- Acho que o melhor seria dizer Boa Tarde. – disse a ruiva.

- Dormimos tanto assim? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Esqueceu do que aconteceu? – agora ela que estava preocupada.

- Não foi um sonho. – disse ele seguido de um palavrão.

- Harry, Gina. – disse Rony entrando no quarto. – Mamãe está chamando os dois para o almoço.

- Já vamos. – disse Gina.

Harry teve dificuldades para se levantar. Rony o ajudou, assim como a descer as escadas.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou Molly.

- Ainda um pouco cansado, mas não sinto mais nada. – respondeu ele.

- Bom, você pode comer e descansar um pouco depois do almoço.

- Se não tiver problemas.

- Claro que não, Harry. Você tem que melhorar.

- Obrigado. – disse ele sabendo que se fosse com os Tios ele teria que trabalhar assim mesmo. Ele tinha feito isso quando Duda tinha quebrado seu braço, o empurrando da escada.

* * *

Harry se sentia completamente recuperado no dia seguinte. Tanto que ele, Gina e Rony estavam voando.

A preocupação se tornou os grifos. Em especial Tiago.

Eles já estavam começando a voar. Ou pelo menos tentar.

Era comum ver o grifo de Gina pulando das janelas de andares superiores e planava até o chão. A ruiva ficava mais preocupada, de que ele ainda não estava muito eficiente nos pousos, forçando a pata machucada com a luta com o lobo.

Molly tinha cuidado enquanto o casal dormia, mas Gina ficava preocupada, assim como Lah.

Essa era menos aventureira que o companheiro, mas também tinha seus momentos no ar. Mas se contentava com alturas menores, como o sofá, ou uma pedra.

* * *

No fim de semana, algo mudou a rotina dos meninos.

Pouco depois do café da manhã, o fogo da lareira se tornou verde, e duas mulheres saíram dele. Harry conhecia uma, a outra não.

- Desculpe a demora. – disse Minerva. – Durante a semana é difícil sair do castelo. E queria que Madame Pomfrey visitasse também.

As crianças estavam meio confusas.

- Sem problemas. Minerva. – disse Molly. – Eu sabia o que fazer. As coisas podem não ser tão rápidas quando um medibruxo pode fazer, mas meus meninos nunca tiveram nenhuma consequência de ser curado aqui.

- Eu posso atestar isso. – disse Papoula. – Tirando Percival, os outros de seus filhos têm uma tendência a me visitar com certa frequência. Isso inclui os gêmeos que já me fizeram três aparições.

- Eu não os criei para serem assim. – disse Molly. – Mas esses meninos tem a tendência a acidentes.

- Toda criança tem. – disse Minerva.

- Me lembro de Tiago, ele e seus amigos sempre acabavam na enfermaria. – disse a medibruxa.

Harry e o grifo olharam para Papoula.

- Meu pai? – perguntou o moreno.

- Sim, ele gostava de causar problemas. – disse Minerva rindo.

- Eu não procuro problemas. – disse ele. – Mas parece que eles gostam de me encontrar.

Lah se enroscou nas pernas da professora de Transfiguração. Foi quando as duas mulheres perceberam a presença dos dois novos moradores da casa.

- Grifos? – perguntou Minerva. – Acho que não teriam companheiros melhores.

- Sabia que a aquela ferida de Alvo não era algo comum. – murmurou Poppy para ela mesma.

Gina contou a história de como eles receberam os ovos. Harry fazia alguns comentários.

- Fascinante. – disse Molly.

- As coisas sempre parecem acontecer com vocês. – disse Minerva. – Espero que não aconteçam muito na escola.

- Vou tentar não fazer nada disso. – disse Harry.

- Isso é bom, mas não foi pra isso que viemos hoje. – disse a medibruxa. – Vamos ver o que aconteceu com você.

Poppy fez o exame em Harry, assim como nos outros dois meninos da casa. Só para garantir.

- Gina e Rony estão livres de qualquer contaminação. – disse ela. – Só percebi algumas doenças infantis e acidentes normais. Quanto a Harry, ele está curado do fungo. Um bom trabalho, Molly. Mas vi muitas lesões antigas. Ele não teve uma infância feliz.

- Foi por isso que ele acabou aqui. – disse Molly. – Gina o encontrou bem machucado.

- Gostaria de poder fazer algo, mas como os parentes deles são trouxas e as lesões não seriam detectadas pelos médicos deles, não podemos mais fazer nada. – disse a medibruxa. – Já ajudei alguns nascidos trouxas nessas condições no castelo. Pelo menos isso está se tornando raro, pelo menos do que a historia conta.


	16. Preparando o Natal

Capítulo 16 – Preparando o Natal

O inverno se aproximava e com ele, além do frio, chegava o Natal.

Molly estava feliz e já se preocupada com o que faria. Gui e Carlinhos já haviam confirmado que estariam presentes esse ano. A primeira vez desde que o primogênito se formara que toda família estaria reunida nessa época.

E agora a família aumentou.

Harry preocupava a matriarca. Seria a primeira festa verdadeira. E ela queria que fosse perfeito para o menino.

Ela ficava perguntando o que ele gostava, mas sempre recebia a resposta de que ele não tinha experimentado. O que só reforçava a atitude dela.

Os primeiros a chegar foram os meninos de Hogwarts.

Percy olhou para os novos moradores da casa e subiu para seu quarto.

Fred e Jorge aproveitaram que Molly, Gina e Harry tinham saído e se aproximaram dos grifos.

- Eu se fosse vocês, não mexeria com esses dois. – disse Rony.

- O que esses dois podem fazer com a gente? – perguntou Fred.

- Sim, somos dois bruxos contra dois gatinhos com asas. – disse Jorge.

- Depois não digam que eu não avisei. – disse o menino mais novo.

Os dois riram e se aproximaram dos mascotes.

- O que faremos... – Fred começou a falar, mas parou quando uma dor forte começou no seu braço.

Um dos grifos estava com o bico preso ali. Olhou para pedir ajuda de Jorge para o ver pulando com o outro grifo com as garras enfiadas na sua perna.

Os grifos largaram seus 'agressores' e voltaram para sua posição perto da porta, onde esperavam pelos companheiros.

Os gêmeos avaliaram seus ferimentos. Não eram profundos, mas doíam.

- Nem uma palavra. – disse Fred para o caçula.

Rony só deu de ombros. Depois que Tiago tinha enfrentado um lobo por causa de Gina, ele tinha respeitado os dois seres alados.

Quando os que estavam fora voltaram, encontraram os grifos agitados.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Gina ao ver um pouco de sangue no bico de Tiago.

- Os gêmeos resolveram cumprimentar os grifos. – disse Rony. – Mas eles encontraram uma dupla mais esperta que eles. Tiago decidiu sentir o gosto de Fred e Lah afiou suas garras na perna de Jorge.

- Esses meninos não aprendem. – disse Molly. – Pelo menos os pequeninos sabem se cuidar.

- Bom trabalho. – disse Harry para Lah. Que estava toda dengosa aceitando os carinhos.

Molly olhou para sala e deu a ausência de alguém. Arthur devia ter deixado os meninos em casa e partido para seu galpão de coisas trouxas. Às vezes ele esquece que é o adulto ali.

* * *

Gui foi o próximo a chegar. Ele pegou Gina e começou a gira-la.

- Rouge, você cresceu. – disse ele.

- Queria que eu ficasse pequena para sempre? – perguntou ela.

De repente um rosnado começou.

Gui olhou em volta e encontrou um grifo parado sobre o sofá, pronto para o ataque.

- Gui, esse nervosinho é o Tiago. – disse Gina acariciando o bichinho, que parou de rosnar, mas não tirava os olhos do ruivo. – Tiago esse é meu irmão. Ele é legal. Não como os gêmeos.

- Por que esta me comparando com os gêmeos?

- Eles tentaram aprontar com ele e a Lah. – disse Gina apontando para Lah, que estava no colo de Harry. – e eles descobriram que tem gente que não cai nas brincadeiras deles.

- Quem sabe assim eles não tomam jeito.

- Só você e a mamãe ainda têm esperanças disso.

- Pelo menos eles já sabem com quem pode brincar. – disse Harry.

- Melhor agora que quando eles tiverem grandes. – Gui refletiu. – Seria mais problemático.

* * *

Harry estava com um problema. Queria dar presentes para todos na sua nova família.

Mas ele não sabia o que dar para alguns.

Ele chegou para Molly. Queria sua ajuda.

- Não precisa Harry. E muito fofo da sua parte, mas ninguém espera que você de algum presente. – disse ela.

- Mas eu quero dar. – retrucou ele. – Se Gina desse presentes, teria problemas?

- Claro que não.

-Então, basta colocar o nome dela nos presente. O dinheiro é dela também.

Molly se sentiu derrotada, agora não tinha como falar para ele não gastar seu dinheiro com eles.

- Para quem você quer dar um presente. – perguntou ela.

- Todos da família, Luna, Julia, Minerva e Madame Pomfrey. – disse ele. – Será que Ragnarok e Grampo festejam o Natal?

- Não sei, mas acho que seria gentil de sua parte e uma surpresa eles receberem algo. – respondeu ela.

- Acho que vou pedir para Gina me ajudar a escolher então. – disse o menino saindo da cozinha com sua lista.

- Ele realmente existe? – perguntou Gui que estava na porta ouvindo tudo.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que ele veio parar justo aqui. – Molly suspirou. – E ainda mais com o que passou com aqueles... Ele é uma boa pessoa.

- Acho que vou mandar um vinho para meus chefes. Não posso deixar meu cunhado ter os créditos, sozinho.

* * *

Carlinhos foi mais esperto.

Assim que chegou, foi direto para os grifos. Encontrou com eles no quintal.

Estavam seus irmãos conversando, com exceção de Percy.

Ele pegou em sua mochila duas pedras. E se aproximou dos animais. Deixando as pedras na frente dos dois.

O macho, que ele sabia se chamar Tiago, estava atento a ele desde que saiu pela porta. Ele usou as patas para testar a pedra.

Lah estava mais na defensiva, mas sabia que atacaria da mesma forma que o outro, se achasse que era uma ameaça. Ela deu uma bicada na pedra e pelo som, ficou agradada.

Tiago pegou sua pedra e sentou ao lado de Gina. Mordendo a pedra.

- E para afiarem os bicos. – disse ele para os outros. – Grifos selvagens sempre procuram pedras deste tipo. Achei que eles fossem gostar.

- Devia ter pensado nisso. – disse Gui. – Quase fui atacado ao cumprimentar a nossa irmãzinha.

Os gêmeos só bufaram.


	17. Primeiro Natal

Capítulo 17 – Primeiro Natal.

Harry estava ansioso com o Natal. Ele não estava assim pelos presentes que ele iria ganhar. Para ele só de saber que ter teria algo com seu nome debaixo da árvore, e que ele poderia participar da ceia, já fazia seu Natal.

Ele queria saber se as pessoas gostariam de seus presentes. Ele não sabia nada sobre escolher presentes, ele nunca tinha feito isso, aliás, nunca teve ninguém para dar um presente.

Gui tinha o levado para o Beco Diagonal. Era mais impressionante que no Halloween. Era como nos filmes antigos que ele pegava umas cenas de vez enquanto, nos momentos que estava limpando a sala nesta época.

Ele não deixou o cunhado ver os presentes que ele comprava. Com exceção dos para Molly e Arthur. Ele queria ter certeza de que iria agradar.

Harry foi acordado brutalmente por Rony, que saiu batendo nas portas. Mas não queria levar, a neve estava forte na janela. Então ele abraçou Gina mais forte para voltar a dormir.

- Não adianta. – disse Gina com a mesma preguiça que ele. – Ele vai continuar com isso até que todos estejam na sala. Ele faz isso todo ano.

- Ele não acorda cedo nem por decreto ministerial, e tinha que fazer isso justamente hoje?

- Me pergunto isso há anos. – respondeu a ruiva se levantando devagar.

Eles desceram abraçados as escadas, mais para não caírem de sono do que qualquer coisa.

Viram os gêmeos cochichando algo logo atrás deles. Harry teria pena de Rony, caso não tivesse pensando em se juntar aos dois para se vingar.

Na mesa do café já estavam o restante da família. Carlinhos e Gui não pareciam afetados pelo sono. Já estavam acostumados a acordar cedo.

- Percy está sempre preparado para tudo. – perguntou Harry de forma que somente Gina o ouvisse. Que não era difícil pela proximidade deles.

- A última vez que o vi com pijamas, ele estava correndo atrás dos gêmeos, acusando de terem roubado o rato dele. – disse ela. – Ainda não entendo como alguém pode ficar tão apegado a um rato.

Percy estava engomado como Harry sempre o via.

Harry pegou algumas panquecas para ele e Gina, e jogou bastante calda de chocolate.

Eles comeram lentamente. Gina estava ansiosa, mas algo em Harry a acalmava.

Rony tinha engolido seu café e estava olhando feio para os irmãos, que estavam demorando muito para seu gosto. Mas não podia falar nada, só quando seu pai terminasse eles iriam para os presentes.

O ruivo mais novo quase pulou em Harry quando ele pegou mais uma panqueca. Mas o moreno acabou junto com o último gole de café de Arthur.

- Agora podemos ir para os presentes. – disse o patriarca.

Os ruivos saíram correndo, mas Harry começou a ajudar a tirar a mesa.

- Deixa isso para depois, Harry. – disse Molly. – Hoje é Natal.

Ele seguiu para a sala onde todos já pegavam os presentes debaixo da árvore. Pegavam um presente, liam seu destinatário e entregavam.

Assim que todos receberam seus presentes, começaram a abrir.

Harry abria os dele com calma, não era o que mais queria, ele estava vendo quem ia receber seus presentes.

A primeira a pegar seu presente foi Molly. Era um quadro mágico, que mudava as paisagens de tempos em tempos para não cansar seu dono. Não era a primeira opção de presente que ele tinha em mente, mas Gui tinha dito para ele que Molly não aceitaria, pois era muito caro.

Em seguida foram os gêmeos. Eles tiraram dois bonés brancos.

- Brancos? – perguntaram eles.

- Não tinha nada melhor, Harry? – perguntou Fred.

- Coloque na cabeça. – respondeu o menino.

Eles fizeram. E logo o que era branco assumiu a cor da roupa deles.

- Uau. – disse Fred.

- Nos desculpe, Harry. – disse Jorge. – E um presente incrível.

- E para fãs de quadribol, que não tem um time. – disse ele. – E só pedir um time que ele se torna dele.

Os gêmeos largaram os presentes e abraçaram o moreno e Gina.

Arthur ganhou um quebra-cabeça, que Gui comprou no lugar dele, já que foi no mundo trouxa. O próprio desfazedor de maldições ganhou um conjunto de botas de couro de dragão, estava como usadas, mas o dono da loja disse que o antigo dono nunca tinha usado e tentou devolver por não combinar com o gato dele.

Percy recebeu um livro sobre Aritmancia, uma das matérias que ele estava estudando. Carlinhos ficou encantado com a miniatura de um Focinho-curto Sueco, um dos primeiros dragões que ele viu nascer.

Rony olhou desconfiado para o cilindro com nome de Harry. Se fossem dos gêmeos, ele nem abriria, ou abriria na direção deles. Ele ficou intrigado quando viu que era papel. Mas ao abrir e ver pôsteres de todos do seu time preferido, autografados. Ele quase não acreditou. Nem pode perguntar como ele conseguiu.

Para Gina ele tinha dado um par de brincos em formato de coração feitos de ouro, que ele achou que iria combinar com ela.

Claro que ela amou.

Só depois que todos abriram seus presentes que ele reparou no que tinha ganhado. Um suéter da Sra Weasley, uma caixa de doces de Rony, alguns logros dos gêmeos, um livro sobre magia básica de Percy, um colar com dente de dragão de Carlinhos, uma estatueta egípcia de um grifo de Gui.

De Gina ele ganhou algo que sempre quis. Algo básico, mas que nunca teve nos Dursley. Um relógio.

- Obrigado, Gin. – disse ele beijando sua bochecha.

* * *

Depois do almoço começou as visitas. Primeiro foram as mulheres Lovegood.

- Foi a primeira vez que recebi um presente desta casa, além do seu, Molly. – disse Julia entregando um prato com uma torta doce.

- Harry é mesmo especial. – disse Molly dividida entre o orgulho do menino, e tristeza pela falta de educação dos seus próprios filhos. – Ainda não consigo acreditar na forma que ele chegou aqui.

- De graças a Merlin, Morgana e outros mais. Seria pior se sua filha tivesse se ligado com alguém que não tem o coração puro dele.

- Sim, e agora Gina pode conhecer o Harry antes de se apaixonar por ele, e não viver na ilusão do Menino-que-sobreviveu. – disse a ruiva olhando a interação de todos om Luna. – Se bem que era melhor ele ter vivido como as historias do livro.

- Nunca saberemos. – disse Julia.

* * *

Mais tarde, a chama da lareira se esverdeou. A cabeça de Minerva apareceu.

- Oi Molly, posso fazer uma visitinha rápida? – a professora perguntou para a dona da casa.

- Claro, Minerva. – disse ela.

A animaga surgiu da lareira logo em seguida.

- Algum problema com os meus filhos? – Molly parecia preocupada.

- Fora o que já relatei em cartas ou na última visita, nada mais. – disse a professora com um sorriso. – Vim dar meu presente para o casal. E de Papoula também.

-Esse menino consegue conquistar a todos. – disse Molly indo chamar os meninos.

Eles desceram com os grifos e Edwiges.

Tiago e Lah se aproximaram de Minerva e se esfregaram contra suas pernas.

- Queria ter sempre essa recepção aonde eu chego. – disse ela se abaixando para acariciar a cabeça dos dois felinos alados.

Ela conjurou dois brinquedos em formato de ratos para os dois e voltou para as crianças.

- Esses são presentes meus e da Papoula. – disse ela. – Poppy ficou surpresa com o presente de vocês, e não teve tempo para comprar nada melhor para vocês.

Harry abriu seu pacote e viu uma caixa com sapos de chocolate.

- Está perfeito. Não esperava nada. – disse ele.

- Você nunca espera nada. – disse Gina.

Eles abriram o presente, que era um par. Um medalhão formando o Yin-Yang. Uma metade para cada.

- Acho que isso pode ajuda-los quando estiverem em Hogwarts. Eles esfriam quando o outro precisa de você, e esquentam quando um pensa no outro. – disse a professora.

- Obrigado, Minerva. – disse Harry.

- Muito atenciosa da senhora. – disse Gina. – Agradeça Madame Pomfrey em nosso nome.

* * *

Mas a visita mais surpreendente aconteceu depois que anoiteceu.

Um barulho que lembrava uma chave de portal foi ouvido. Os grifos logo se posicionaram na frente da porta.

Arthur, Gui e Carlinhos sacaram suas varinhas e se foram até a porta.

Foi o primogênito que reconheceu as duas figuras que andavam em direção da casa.

- Mas o que Ragnarok e Grampo estão fazendo aqui? Será que aconteceu algo no trabalho? Se fosse algo grande teriam mandado alguém me chamar pela lareira.

- Só tem um jeito de saber isso. O antigo, perguntando. – disse Arthur.

Eles esperaram que os duendes se aproximassem mais, então o dono da casa saiu.

- Ragnarok, Grampo. A que devo essa visita?

- Recebemos um presente, e viemos retribuir. – disse Ragnarok.

- Harry, Gina mais uma visita pra vocês. – disse Carlinhos.

- Mais uma? - Perguntou Grampo.

-Professora Minerva McGonagall esteve aqui pelo menos motivo. – disse Gui.

- Ou esse menino é um politico e tanto ou simplesmente é sincero. – disse o duende chefe. – Mas como ele não teria se ligado com a pequena menina se tivesse o coração impuro. Devo reconhecer que ele realmente é um ser da luz.

Harry e Gina saíram escoltados por Tiago e Lah.

Eles cumprimentariam os recém-chegados.

- Não esperávamos essa visita. – disse Harry. – Mandei o presente apenas para agradecer o que vocês fizeram por nós.

- Tínhamos que vir, você foi o primeiro humano a mandar um presente para nós. – disse Ragnarok.

- Por quê? – perguntou o moreno.

- Humanos não gostam de nós. – disse Grampo.

- Não sei porque. - disse Gina.

- Isso não é importante agora. – disse Arthur.

- Você está correto, Weasley. – disse Ragnarok, passando dois pequenos embrulhos para as crianças.

Eles receberam dois anéis, cada um com duas pedras. Uma verde e uma vermelha.

- Esses são anéis mágicos. – disse Gui. – Mas não sei o que eles podem fazer, já que nunca vi um humano com um anel destes.

- Eles facilitam a realização dos feitiços, e foram feitos especialmente pra vocês dois, somente vocês podem usar. – disse Ragnarok. – Eles sempre estarão seguros nos seus dedos, e cresceram com vocês.

Eles botaram os anéis nos dedos e puderam sentir a magia deles agindo.


	18. O Tempo Passa

Capítulo 18 – O Tempo Passa

Os dias depois do Natal foram interessantes.

Molly ainda tentava mimar seus filhos que sairiam de casa. Principalmente Carlinhos e Gui, que ela não sabia quando veria novamente.

Mas não era isso que tornou as coisas mais agitadas.

Gina e Harry voltaram a ter ataques de magia acidental. Era comum ter algo flutuando pela casa, para alegria dos grifos, que tentavam pegar.

Molly tinha que reverter algum feitiço estranho. Rony já ficou com os cabelos verdes. Gui ganhou um braço extra, quase se manteve com ele. Fred e Jorge ficaram incapazes de dizer algo sem ser juntos. O que era uma boa mudança para a mania de completarem as frases um do outro.

Carlinhos que acabou com a pele roxa, que causou muito problema para retirar.

- Quem sabe assim os dragões não achavam que eu era um deles. – disse o domador.

- Nada disso, menino. – disse Molly. – Já não bastam essas queimaduras, quer isso agora?

O ruivo não pode mais discutir.

Mas as coisas foram se acalmando um pouco. Com certeza era efeito dos anéis. E quando eles se acostumaram com eles, as magias foram se reduzindo.

Logo só sobraram os três meninos mais novos na casa.

Molly se sentiu deprimida, como sempre aconteciam. Os grifos perceberam isso e passaram a ajudar. Tiago recolhia os ovos pela manhã. Como ele fazia sem assustar as galinhas era um mistério.

Lah gostava de fazer companhia para ela, enquanto ela cozinhava. E sempre que ela parava para descansar um dos dois pulava para seu colo.

* * *

Os dias mais frios do inverno passaram e os meninos puderam voltar a voar. Como sempre Tiago e Lah foram atrás.

Harry disse que era melhor eles só voarem. Quadribol era melhor com mais gente.

Eles então começaram uma corrida. Como as vassouras não eram boas igualava tudo.

Gina tinha a pequena vantagem de ter menos peso. Ela se virou para poder mostrar a língua para Rony, mas se assustou com uma sombra.

Ela teve que segurar para não cair.

Quando olhou viu Tiago a sua frente. Ele estava voando, não plainando como fazia antes.

- Você está voando. – exclamou ela feliz. – Finalmente.

Ela teria o abraçado, mas o grifo tinha que manter suas as asas em movimento para se manter no ar.

Ele deu duas voltas em Gina e voltou para o chão, todos seguiram.

Harry encontrou com Tiago incentivando Lah com pequenas cabeçadas para que ela voasse. Mas ela parecia relutante.

- Voe, Lah. – disse o moreno.

Ela ainda deu alguns passos antes de esticar as asas e bate-las. Por alguns segundos, parecia que ela não ia sair do chão, mas logo ela estava no ar.

Soltando um grito de felicidade ela chegou a uma altura boa. Logo foi seguida por Tiago e os outros.

Eles ficaram nos céus por alguns minutos, até que Tiago saiu em disparada para a casa.

Entrou com o peito estufado, e puxou Molly para fora. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Até que olhou para cima e viu Lah voando com os meninos.

- Você queria me mostrar ela? – perguntou Molly e recebeu um aceno orgulhoso. – Ela parece tão feliz quanta a Gina quando voava.

Tiago já tinha feito a sua parte e partiu para se juntar aos outros.

- Agora que vai ser difícil tirar eles do ar. – Molly disse para ela mesma, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

O aniversário de Rony chegou. A festa foi um pouco diferente do que foi o de Gina, mas ele já estava acostumado, afinal, ela era a única menina na família Weasley por gerações.

Eles tiveram um café da manhã reforçado.

Durante a manhã receberam a visitas de Luna e Julia.

O jantar foi divino, pelo menos para Rony. O que não era difícil, bastava ter comida. E onde ele abriu seus presentes.

Harry encomendou, via coruja, alguns doces para ele e uma assinatura da revista de quabribol.

* * *

Os meses foram passando. Com eles estudando, voando, brincando...


End file.
